Tigerstar's Return
by Pandyrockz
Summary: Soon after The Great Battle ends, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight have kits! But, one of the kits, (who is an exact copy of Bramblestar,) seems to have part of Tigerstar in him, and Bramblestar isn't the only one to notice. Rated T just in case. (The three still have their powers).
1. Author's Note

Author's Note

_Dear Reader,_

_Yay! I finally start my first FanFiction! I have been wanting to forever, but never got to it due to so many unexpected things, *cough* school *cough*. Before I start, I want you to know what this story is about._

_Hello, and welcome to this story. I hope you enjoy reading this! _

_This story was made because I did not really like Bramblestar's Storm. Sorry... *Hides* This is what I think should have happened. Anyway... Please read and review!_

_I am accepting names for the kits, and any new warriors, and I will add in your character if you give me enough information, like what the color is, how big, what age, who is the mentor, and that stuff._

_Allegiances__ will be posted next chapter._


	2. Allegiances

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER **BRAMBLESTAR—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY** SQUIRRELFLIGHT—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**MEDICINE CATS** JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

LEAFPOOL—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS **(toms and she-cats without kits)

GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom

DUSTPELT—dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

BRACKENFUR—golden-brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART—white she-cat with ginger patches

MILLIE—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

THORNCLAW—golden-brown tabby tom

SPIDERLEG—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

** APPRENTICE,** AMBERPAW (pale ginger she-cat)

BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes

** APPRENTICE,** DEWPAW (gray-and-white tom)

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat

IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

** APPRENTICE,** SNOWPAW (white, fluffy tom)

LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

DOVEWING—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

POPPYFROST—tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICE,** LILYPAW (tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat)

BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters

BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes

**APPRENTICE,** SEEDPAW (golden-brown she-cat)

CHERRYFALL—ginger she-cat

MOLEWHISKER—brown-and-cream tom

**QUEENS**(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

DAISY—cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace

**ELDERS**(former warriors and queens, now retired)

PURDY—plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle

**SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** BLACKSTAR—large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**DEPUTY** ROWANCLAW—ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT** LITTLECLOUD—very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS** CROWFROST—black-and-white tom

TAWNYPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE,** GRASSPAW (pale brown tabby she-cat)

OWLCLAW—light brown tabby tom

SCORCHFUR—dark gray tom

TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom

FERRETCLAW—black-and-gray tom

**APPRENTICE,** SPIKEPAW (dark brown tom)

PINENOSE—black she-cat

STOATFUR—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

POUNCETAIL—brown tabby tom

**QUEENS** SNOWBIRD—pure-white she-cat

DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat

**ELDERS** SNAKETAIL—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

RATSCAR—brown tom with long scar across his back

OAKFUR—small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT—black tom

KINKFUR—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

IVYTAIL—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** ONESTAR—brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY** HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom

** APPRENTICE,** SLIGHTPAW (black tom with flash of white on his chest)

**MEDICINE CAT** KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom

**WARRIORS** CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE,** FEATHERPAW (gray tabby she-cat)

NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat

** APPRENTICE,** HOOTPAW (dark gray tom)

GORSETAIL—very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR—ginger tom with white paws

LEAFTAIL—dark tabby tom, amber eyes

** APPRENTICE,** OATPAW (pale brown tabby tom)

EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark paws

HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

BREEZEPELT—black tom with amber eyes

FURZEPELT—gray-and-white she-cat

CROUCHFOOT—ginger tom

LARKWING—pale brown tabby she-cat

**QUEENS** SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat

**ELDERS ** WHISKERNOSE—light brown tom

WHITETAIL—small white she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** MISTYSTAR—gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY** REEDWHISKER—black tom

** APPRENTICE,** LIZARDPAW (light brown tom)

**MEDICINE CATS** MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat

WILLOWSHINE—gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS** MINTFUR—light gray tabby tom

MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE,** HAVENPAW (black-and-white she-cat)

GRASSPELT—light brown tom

DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat

MOSSPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE,** PERCHPAW (gray-and-white she-cat)

SHIMMERPELT—silver she-cat

LAKEHEART—gray tabby she-cat

HERONWING—dark gray-and-black tom

**QUEENS** ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat

**ELDERS** POUNCEFOOT—ginger-and-white tom

PEBBLEFOOT—mottled gray tom

RUSHTAIL—light brown tabby tom

**CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

SMOKY—muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

CORIANDER—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat who lives with smoky


	3. Prologue

**Hello! Time to get started on this story! Thanks for the reviews! (Two at the moment...)**

**AshfurTheBroken: Thank you so much for suggesting kit names! Thistlekit is a wonderful name, and I would use it, but since Thistleclaw was Tigerclaw's mentor, I think I won't be using that. Instead, Volekit would be a great name. I will also use Lightkit. Shrewkit will be one of the other kits in the Thunderclan nursery. Thanks for the review!**

**Kiwi: Thanks! Have any cats you want me to add? (I need some litter mates for Shrewkit...) **

**I'm still accepting names and cats if you want your character in the story.**

* * *

**Jayfeather's POV:**

* * *

A silver tabby stood over a dark ginger cat. Screams of pain were coming from the ginger cat.

"Come on Squirrelflight!" the silver tabby mewed, "You can do this!"

"I'm trying Jayfeath- Ahhh!" Squirrelflight screamed in pain. It had been a few moons after The Great Battle. Brambleclaw had gone to the Moonpool and became Bramblestar. Squirrelflight was now having his kits. Jayfeather now crouched beside the ginger she-cat, murmuring encouragement, while Leafpool pressed into her belly. Millie and Daisy sat at the other side of the den, while Bramblestar passed outside. Jayfeather's blue unseeing eyes stared ahead.

"I can see one!" Daisy mewed.

"Come on Squirrelflight!" Jayfeather repeated. Squirrelflight yowled. Jayfeather felt something had been placed in front of him, and seeing into Leafpool's thoughts, he began to lick the wet bundle. Millie came beside him.

"It's a tom!" she announced, "And it looks just like Bramblestar!" _Good to know. _Jayfeather shook his head.

"One more Squirrelflight," Jayfeather heard Leafpool tell her sister. And with one more yowl, the wet bundle fell to the ground. Leafpool gently put the kit in front of Squirrelflight for her to lick. Jayfeather pushed the kit he had been licking towards Squirrelflight. He navigated his way out the nursery entrance and was meant by a worried Bramblestar.

"Is she okay?" he demanded to know.

"Yes," Jayfeather told Bramblestar, "You can go in right now." Bramblestar hurried into the nursery. Jayfeather heard some rustling, then Squirrelflight's voice.

"This one looks like you!" "Can we name him Volekit?"

"Yes, anything you want." Bramblestar said. "What about this one? She looks like Sandstorm."

"How about Lightkit?" Squirrelflight asked. Jayfeather didn't hear what Bramblestar said next, instead he walked over to his den and lay down. Millie's kits were due anytime soon. Jayfeather curled up and closed his eyes.

* * *

He heard murmurs around him and opened his eyes. He could see. _Why am I in Starclan? _He wondered. He then saw Firestar, Yellowfang, and Bluestar sitting together. They turned to him. Firestar spoke first.

"Welcome Jayfeather." "How are Squirrelflight's kits?"

"Fine," Jayfeather replied, "Why have I come here?" The three cats shoulders sagged.

"I'm afraid all is not fine with Squirrelflight's kits." Yellowfang said sadly.

"There has been a prophecy," Bluestar began. Everything around Jayfeather became a black void. Jayfeather began to panic, until he heard Bluestar's voice.

"Tiger will be reborn, and the Clans will be doomed, until Light fights Dark. One will prevail." Jayfeather's sight started to blur, until he could see no more. He woke up in Thunderclan to see Leafpool in her nest, her sides rising in rhythm. _What does this mean? _Jayfeather wondered. _ There has been a prophecy about Squirrelflight's kits! _Jayfeather couldn't sleep, so he stayed up, trying to solve the prophecy.


	4. Chapter 1: Volekit's Beginning

**Okay... Onto Chapter One! *throws party* Thank you for reviewing!**

**AshfurTheBroken: Thanks for the advice! Now that I think of it, I probably should have put the time Squirrelflight gave birth, which was around Moonhigh, which was why he went to sleep right after. I probably should have thought of that, that how Squirrelflight was having real kits, and put Jayfeather's reaction. When I read that, I laughed at my stupidity. XD**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: Thanks for the cat! I'll be sure to add her in! :) **

**I would also appreciate it if you told me if your cat becomes a medicine cat, or a warrior. Just a thought.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Read her/their books today!**

* * *

**Volekit's POV**

* * *

Volekit was being chased by shadows. Volekit kept running, he didn't know what else to do. Menacing voices surrounded him. He kept running. Then he came to a stop at the bottom of a tree. He looked in all directions, but almost all ways of exit were covered by bramble thickets. He turned around, but only saw that the cats were gaining on him.

_This is it. _Volekit closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable. He waited and waited, but nothing happened. Volekit dared to open one eye, and then the other. Before him, stood a dark brown striped tom, with large shoulders. He was facing the cats that had chased Volekit.

"Leave him alone." The dark tabby growled. The leader of the opposing cats hissed back,

"Learn to fight you own battles, Tigerstar," and then they melted into the darkness. Tigerstar turned to Volekit. Volekit began to shake.

"No need to worry, young one." Tigerstar told Volekit in a deep and gruff voice. He padded over to where Volekit was standing and sat down before him. "I am here to protect you, and guide you on your path." Tigerstar told the frightened kit. "You are part of a great prophecy, and you are destined for greatness." Tigerstar curled up around the kit. "Now close your eyes and sleep." Volekit did as he was told and slept feeling safe with Tigerstar protecting him.

Little did he know, Tigerstar was planning something great for the kit. Something bigger than anything before.

* * *

Volekit woke up to the sound of his mother talking with the other queens. It had been a moon since his dream where Tigerstar had saved him from the evil cats, and Tigerstar had visited him very often, telling him more about the prophecy. Volekit was going to be the best warrior there ever was! He even had a Starclan cat watching over him!

Volekit stretched and turned to face his sister, Lightkit, who was batting at a piece of moss.

"Hey, Lightkit," Volekit started, "Do you want to go play moss ball?"

"Yes!" Lightkit responded. Lightkit grabbed the moss ball she had been hitting and walked to the nursery entrance. Volekit followed.

"Where are you two off to?" their mother, Squirrelflight, asked. Volekit answered,

"Outside to play moss ball."

"Okay, don't bother the warriors. They have important things to do, and grab a mouse for Millie if you can."

"Thank you Squirrelflight." Millie sounded exhausted. The two kits nodded and went outside. Lightkit and Volekit went to the fresh-kill pile and took the largest piece they could find. Both kits had to drag it, and even then it was slow going.

"Need some help there?" Brightheart, a warrior, asked them. Volekit nodded. The first time he had seen Brightheart, he had been scared, until he learned what had happened. Now he admired her for her scars.

"Where were you taking this?" Brightheart asked.

"To the nursery," Lightkit responded. Brightheart nodded and took the squirrel over to the bramble den. The kits followed when they arrived, Squirrelflight was the first to speak.

"This is a big squirrel!" "This is enough to feed all of us!" Volekit and Lightkit shined brightly. Squirrelflight invited Brightheart to eat with them, and the kits went to play their game.

During the middle of their game, Volekit felt that his pelt was on fire. He turned around to see Jayfeather staring at him, his blind gaze intense. Volekit stopped and missed the moss.

"Volekit!" Lightkit whined, "Why'd you miss?" Jayfeather turned away and padded into his den. Volekit looked at his sister.

"Did you see the way Jayfeather was looking at me?" He asked, "I felt creepy." Lightkit put her tail on his shoulders to show she cared.

"Don't worry about him, he's just the medicine cat!" Volekit nodded, but was still uncertain.

"I sure hope Millie has her kits soon." Lightkit mewed, completely changing the subject.

"What?" Volekit asked.

"Millie's kits mouse-brain." Lightkit told him.

"Oh." "Why?" Volekit looked at her.

"Because," Lightkit acted as if it were obvious, "I want more playmates!" "Not that you're boring." She added. Volekit nodded, and as if on cue, a scream erupted from the nursery, followed by Daisy running out of the den yowling,

"Millie's kits are coming! Get Jayfeather of Leafpool!" Daisy rushed back in the den. Volekit and Lightkit tried to follow her, but were blocked by Jayfeather.

"Let us in!" Lightkit protested.

"No. It can't get to crowed in there." Jayfeather looked directly at her. _He's creepy. _Volekit thought.

"Please?" They both pleaded.

"No." Before Jayfeather could say anymore, Bramblestar padded over.

"I'll take care of them." Bramblestar looked at his kits. "Who want to play fight?" The kits nodded.

* * *

Volekit was back in the nursery. Lightkit was beside him, and the two were peering down into the nest where the newest members of Thunderclan lay. Graystripe was in the nursery too.

"Can we named the she-kit Darkkit?" Millie pointed with her tail. The pure black she-cat had opened her eyes amber eyes almost instantly. Graystripe nodded, and pointed at the smaller than average creamy brown kit. His eyes were an evergreen green.

"How about, Shrewkit?" Millie yawned.

"Shrewkit and Darkkit." Millie curled around her kit and went to sleep. Squirrelflight looked out of the nursery. The moon was rising in the night sky.

"Time to go to bed you two. " Squirrelflight told her kits. She was met with a chorus of "Aw," and "I'm not tired." Squirrelflight ushered her kits into her nest and curled up around them. Volekit closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Tigerstar was waiting for him.

"Welcome back." Tigerstar mewed. "Today we begin your training."

* * *

**Omg! What does Tigerstar have planned? What will Volekit do? **

**I know I made Tigerstar act all soft, but he was faking it all... And you'll find out why in the next chapter.**

**Please give me ideas! I want to have multiple options!**

**Please read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 2: Mapleshade's Role

**Welcome back! And now onto Chapter 2! Yay!**

**So... Anyway, I know that Tigerstar was killed a second time, (Thanks to Firestar) and faded away, as well as Brokenstar and Hawkfrost. Tigerstar is not really there, it's just Mapleshade using Volekit's mind to trick him. (Isn't she always finding new ways to trick cats?) She's using images of Bramblestar and she changed what he said. Yep. Mapleshade is amazing. **

**Also: Volekit is the reincarnation of Tigerstar, and their will be a cat in Shadowclan and Riverclan for reincarnations of Hawkfrost and Brokenstar. (I need some names!)**

**This takes place right after Volekit's first dream. I will put all of Millie's first litter's thoughts on their new siblings next chapter.**

**Come on guys! I needs more reviews, or else everyone in the story will die! (Courtesy of Volekit).**

**Keep submitting those cats!**

* * *

**Mapleshade's POV**

* * *

An orange tortoiseshell sat surrounded by bramble thickets, cackling to herself. Her eyes were lit with a fire of desire.

"Mapleshade!" Growled a spiky gray tom, as he burst threw the thickets. "Keep it down!" "Some of us are trying to battle train!" The tom glared at Mapleshade.

"Thistleclaw," Mapleshade shook her head slowly, still slightly laughing. "I've found them!" The fire grew stronger.

"Found who?" Thistleclaw asked lying down.

"Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and Hawkfrost." Mapleshade stated, flicking her tail back and forth.

"But they faded away." Thistleclaw looked at Mapleshade like she had bees in her brain.

"No, mouse-brain," Mapleshade hissed, "I know they faded away, but when cats fade away, they get reborn into the clans!" Now it was Thistleclaw's turn to play clueless.

"I see." Is all Thistleclaw said. "Where are they then?" Thistleclaw asked a few moments later.

"Volekit in Thunderclan, is Tigerstar. Brokenstar and Hawkfrost haven't been born yet, but Snowbird is Brokenstar's mother, and Rosefur is Hawkfrost's."

"Then why were you laughing?" Thistleclaw titled his head, liking where the conversation was going.

"I tricked Volekit!" Mapleshade growled. "I used his memory of Bramblestar, and manipulated it to look and talk like Tigerstar."

"And now he thinks we're Starclan?" Thistleclaw like Mapleshade's trickery.

"Yes." "Now that we have him in our grasp, he will take over the clans once and for all."

* * *

**This takes place right at the end of Chapter 1.**

* * *

"Welcome back, today we begin your training." said 'Tigerstar'. Then, he vanished. Mapleshade padded out in his place. Mapleshade sat down, and looked at Volekit.

"Why, hello young one." she said, in the calmest and gentlest voice she could manage. Volekit looked at her in complete horror.

"Who are you?" he squeaked. "Where's Tigerstar?" Mapleshade faked a sad look, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Volekit, but Tigerstar is no longer with us." "Tigerstar is dead." Volekit's expression changed from horror to shock. Mapleshade padded closer.

"What k-killed him?" A shudder overtook Volekit's body.

"Firestar killed him." Mapleshade let that sink into the young cat. _Young cats, _she thought, _So easy to persuade, so easy to lure into a trap._

"B-but Firestar is a hero!" Mapleshade held back a snarl of disgust. "Squirrelflight said that he saved all the clans from disaster!" Yet again, Mapleshade restrained herself from snarling and told him,

"I'm afraid you have been tricked." "Firestar is no hero." Volekit stepped up to Mapleshade, defiance in his eyes.

"But Squirrelflight told me he was a hero!" "He died for Thunderclan!" "Squirrelflight would never lie!" The last words he mewed came out uncertain. Mapleshade held back a smile.

"She already has." Volekit looked at Mapleshade in disbelief. Then he ran towards her, and stuck his muzzle in her fur. Mapleshade hadn't been expecting this sudden sign of affection. _Kits. So trusting. _Volekit repeated his first question.

"Who are you?" Mapleshade thought for a moment, then stooped down to his height, so she was face to face with him.

"I am a close friend of Tigerstar." Mapleshade said, lying to the poor kit. "We trained together, and hunted together." "We were closer than siblings."

"Really?" Volekit asked.

"Yes." Mapleshade nodded. "I can give you extra training, so you can become the best warrior ever, and right the wrong that Firestar did, and make sure that Squirrelflight knows not to lie to you ever again." Volekit sat down, and looked as if he were thinking, then said,

"You will make me the best warrior ever?" "Can I still have friends?" Mapleshade thought that the last question was a bit strange, but she just forced a purr and said,  
"Yes, I will make you the best warrior, and you can have friends, and I will always be your friend." Volekit squeaked in delight, and Mapleshade hugged him with her fluffy white tail.

_Yes Volekit, _she thought to herself, _I will make you great. You will climb to the top, and crush all those beneath you._

* * *

**I HATE/LOVE MAPLESHADE. She's tricking poor Volekit!**

**Sorry about how bad this chapter is. I just needed to establish a few things, and this chapter is really short. I am so sorry. I'll be aiming for 1,000 word chapters from now on. **

**By the way, Darkkit and Shrewkit play a MAJOR role in this story, since they were the first to submit their cats. Not saying how... He he he. **

**Come on people, more reviews!**

**And more cats!**

**Cookies!**


	6. Chapter 3: New Warriors

**YAY! 10 REVIEWS! (Overall) I don't even care that some of them are from the same person! I love you guys! Cookies for everyone! *Hands out cookies* and for you, AshfurTheBroken, For being such a loyal reader and reviewing on almost every chapter, you get a whole chapter and cake dedicated to you! And a Diploma of Awesomeness! *Hands AshurTheBroken Cake and Diploma of Awesomeness*.**

**AshfurTheBroken: I AM SO SUPER DUPER EXTRA SORRY, but Shrewkit can not be the medicine cat. *Jumps and hides behind Mapleshade***

**Mapleshade-What are you doing? *Growls***

**Me-Magic! *Mapleshade disappears*. So anyway, AshfurTheBroken I asked if anyone wanted their cat to be medicine cat because if any _new _cats were submitted, I would know when to put them in. I AM SO SORRY. He does have an important role though. REAL IMPORTANT ROLE. Again, sorry about the whole, he-can't-be-medicine-cat thing. ;( And, yeah Volekit is SUPER gullible. Poor Volekit.**

**shyannada141: Yeah! I was thinking that Shykit could be the reincarnation of Spottedleaf, but in Windclan, and she doesn't have to be medicine cat.**

**Featherpaw: Stormkit will be one of Rosefur's kits. :)**

**Ruby: I will make Rosekit one of 'Brokenstar's' litter mates.**

**Blackstar915: Thanks!**

**This chapter is dedicated to AshfurTheBroken.**

* * *

**Volekit's POV**

* * *

Briarlight dragged herself into the nursery. Bumblestripe and Blossomfall followed her in.

"They're so cute!" Briarlight cooed. Blossomfall purred and nodded.

"What are their names?" Bumblestripe mewed.

"Shrewkit is the tom, and Darkkit is the she-cat." Millie replied.

When Millie said Darkkit, Blossomfall's face went from delight to hatred. Then it went back again. _Blossomfall's weird. _Volekit thought. He new she had had a tough time when her sister, Briarlight, had gotten crushed, and that she had trusted the cats of the Dark Forest. _I will never fall for the Dark Forest! They're evil!_

Bumblestripe looked happily at the kits. "I want kits of my own someday." It came out a whisper, but everyone in the nursery heard it. Briarlight and Blossomfall laughed and Blossomfall cuffed him over the ears. Millie gave a mrrow of amusement and shook her head.

"You might have kits soon, the way you are with Dovewing." Briarlight nudged him.

Bumblestripe gave his chest fur a few embarrassed licks.

Briarlight stood up. "I guess we better get moving." "We don't want it too crowded in here, now do we?" Her brother and sister nodded. The padded out of the den. Briarlight was about to leave when Millie asked her for some fresh-kill. Briarlight nodded, and left.

Volekit went to look at the kits, then asked Millie, "Can we go play?" Millie shook her head.

"No, they're still to young." Volekit frowned.

"Volekit, what are you doing?" Volekit turned and glared at his mother. After he had met Mapleshade, he had asked her many things, and Squirrelflight had lied to him too many times. She was going to pay for what she did to him. _One day, one day... _

"Going outside." He told her, then rushed out before she could answer. He heard Squirrelflight say to Millie,

"I honestly don't know what has gotten into that kit!" He left before Millie replied.

* * *

Volekit scanned the camp, looking for Bramblestar. _Where is he? _Although Volekit no longer trusted his mother, he still loved Bramblestar. Volekit spotted him and ran over to Bramblestar.

"Bramblestar!" he called. Bramblestar looked up frightened, that when he saw that it was his kit, he smiled.

When Volekit got to Bramblestar he asked,

"Who was Tigerstar?" Bramblestar was startled by the question, then stated,

"My father." _I'm related to Tigerstar! _Volekit was ecstatic.

"Was he a bad cat?" Bramblestar sat down. Bramblestar took a while to answer.

"Well, he wasn't exactly the nicest cat you would ever want to meet." Volekit thought for a moment and Bramblestar got up and started to pad away.

"Wait!" Volekit cried. "I still have some questions!"

"I'm not leaving." Bramblestar looked annoyed. "I'm grabbing a rabbit." Bramblestar walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a rabbit and came back to Volekit.

Volekit thought again, trying to remember his question.

"What did he do?" Bramblestar took a bite of the rabbit. When he finished chewing he said,

"Well he killed some cats, and tried to take over the clans." Bramblestar thought for a moment. "And he crippled Cinderpelt." Volekit nodded.

"Thanks Bramblestar!" Bramblestar nodded, and Volekit padded away.

* * *

It had been a moon since Volekit's talk with Bramblestar. When Shrewkit and Darkkit had turned one moon old, Lightkit and Volekit gave them a tour around the camp.

Volekit liked having new friends. He especially liked Darkkit, because she was really funny, and good with coming up with games to play. Shrewkit was the exact opposite of his sister. He was shy, and didn't talk much. At first, whenever Volekit asked him something, Shrewkit just shrugged and did something else. Now Shrewkit had grown used to him, and was as fun as Darkkit, but only around him, Lightkit, or Shrewkit's family. Lightkit and Shrewkit were sharing a mouse outside the nursery.

"Volekit!" Volekit turned to see Shrewkit and Darkkit running towards him.

"What?" Darkkit tried to make herself looked stronger, and bigger than Volekit, but she was a small cat, like her brother.

"I am Darkstar of Darkclan," she stated her eyes narrowing as she looked at Volekit, "What are you doing on are territory, Volestar?" Volekit liked this game. He growled,

"Your territory? This is Voleclan territory!" Darkkit glared at him, then looked at Shrewkit,

"Shrew... Shrewpelt! Do you hear that? We must defend our territory! Attack!" Darkkit lunged at Volekit.

"Lightfur! Fight back!" The kits got into a skirmish, with their claws sheathed, of course. Soon, Volekit had Darkkit pinned down, and Lightkit had Shrewkit pinned as well.

"Now what do you have to say, Darkstar?" Volekit hissed playfully, "My warriors have your whole patrol pinned!"

"Let me go Volestar!" Darkkit hissed.

"Only if you say that Voleclan is the best clan in the forest!"

"Never!"

"Do it!" Darkkit looked upset.

"Fine! Voleclan is the best clan in the forest!" "Now let me go!" Volekit let her up, and Darkkit swiped a paw at his ear.

"I would have won!" she teasingly told him, "You were just lucky!" Before Volekit could answer, Bramblestar's voice bounced around the clearing.

"Would all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me here beneath Highledge to hear what I have to say!" Cats poured out of their dens. Purdy sat outside the elder's den, and Millie came over and sat by the kits. Squirrelflight joined her. Once everyone was settled, Bramblestar began to speak.

"Cats of Thunderclan, today we gather here today to witness the making of warriors." "Lilypaw and Seedpaw, please come forward." Volekit looked at the two apprentices to see that they were surprised and excited, and to see a very proud Brackenfur behind them.

"Poppyfrost, is Lilypaw ready to become a warrior?" Bramblestar continued.

"Yes she is." Poppyfrost answered.

"Then from now on, she shall be known as Lilyheart, for her willingness to help others in times of need . We welcome you as a full fledged warrior of Thunderclan." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on Lilyheart's head.

"Bumblestripe," Bramblestar looked at the warrior, "Is Seedpaw ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes," Bumblestripe nodded. Bramblestar turned his attention to Seedpaw.

"Seedpaw, you have your mother Sorreltail's kindness and heart. From this day on she will be known as Seedtail." Bramblestar rested his head on Seedtail's.

"Seedtail! Lilyheart!"

"Seedtail! Lilyheart!" Volekit chanted along with his clanmates. _That's going to be me someday._

* * *

**I got 1,058 words! Not counting the bolded words! Yes!**

**Please read and review. You know you want to! **


	7. Chapter 4: Apprenticeship

**xXWingedPawsXx: Thanks for the reviews! I will try not to reveal the plot, and that's not how the prophecy works. Just you wait... The warrior ceremony didn't end right there, I just thought that that was a good ending point.**

**AshfurTheBroken: Sorry for making you feel overwhelmed. XD But really, I'm sorry.**

**shyannada141: Thanks! :3**

**Thunderandshadowcats: Do you want him to be part of Thunderclan? And, yes, Tigerstar is really dead. Once cats are forgotten, or they get killed again, they fade away. FOREVER. But then they get reincarnated into a living cat. Also, Volekit is really that dumb and gullible.**

* * *

**Volekit's POV**

* * *

Volekit was now six moons old. He would be becoming an apprentice soon. Volekit couldn't wait. Lightkit couldn't wait either. _Who is going to be my mentor? _Volekit wanted an experienced mentor, like Brackenfur, or Cloudtail. What he didn't want was a fresh, new warrior, who had never had an apprentice before. He wanted to make sure he could learn from the best, and only the best. Mapleshade had already been training him how to hunt, and fight.

Volekit sat with Lightkit, talking about who they wanted their mentors to be.

"I want Lionblaze to be my mentor," Lightkit mewed. "He's one of the best cats ever!" Volekit jumped up.

"No, Brackenfur is!" Lightkit narrowed her eyes, and lunged at him.

"Lionblaze is the best!" Lightkit had Volekit pinned. She had grown in the past moons, but so had he.

"Brackenfur is the best!" Volekit said, flipping her over, and switching their places.

"Lionblaze!"

"Brackenfur!"

"Lionblaze!"

"Brackenfur!"

"Brackenfur!" Lightkit mewed back.

"Lionblaze!" Lightkit's nostril's flared.

"Fine. Lionblaze is the best mentor. I win!" Volekit looked startled, then angry.

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"Y-" Volekit was cut off when Lionblaze and Brackenfur strolled up to them.

"Now," Lionblaze began after sitting down, "What seems to be the problem?"

Volekit released Lightkit and both kits sat up. Lightkit was the first to speak.

"We were arguing over who was the better mentor." "I thought it was you, Lionblaze, but Volekit said Brackenfur was better."

Brackenfur and Lionblaze both looked startled, then looked at each other in amusement.

"Well," Brackenfur spoke this time, "Both of us are good mentors, but each of us has our own virtues."

"I have the ability to not get harmed in battle," Lionblaze told the kits, "And Brackenfur is and experianced and clever warrior."

"So you see," Lionblaze started, "There is no best mentor or cat." Brackenfur finished.

Volekit and Lightkit shrugged. Volekit was about to say something when Squirrelflight came rushing over.

"Here you are!" She exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you!" Volekit turned his back, even though he knew he would earn stares from Brackenfur and Lionblaze. He hated Squirrelflight even more now.

"Come here!" "Your apprentice ceremony is soon!" Volekit could hear her fussing over Lightkit, but he knew that she wasn't fighting it. For some reason, Lightkit _liked _being groomed.

He heard, then scented Bramblestar.

"Come on Volekit." Bramblestar mewed. "I want my son looking best for the clan." Volekit sighed and padded over to Bramblestar. Bramblestar started licking his pelt until it was thoroughly groomed. Then Bramblestar padded over and up Highledge.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, come here below Highledge to hear what I have to say!" Bramblestar's yowl echoed around the hollow.

Volekit was suddenly filled with excitement. _I'm going to be and apprentice! _Squirrelflight ushered them below Highledge. He glared at her. She glared back.

Volekit was startled but before he had time to worry, he realized the whole clan had settled down.

"It is now the time to make apprentices, so we can grow stronger!" Bramblestar glowed with pride.

"Lightkit step forth." Bramblestar jumped down, and landed before Lightkit.

"Lightkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw." Bramblestar looked at the crowd of cats.

"Lionblaze, it is time for you to have another apprentice," "Thunderclan admires your strength and bravery, you will mentor Lightpaw." Lightpaw's eyes brightened when she heard Lionblaze, then went to touch noses with him.

"Volekit," Volekit stepped forward. "From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Volepaw." Bramblestar paused. _Please be Brackenfur. _Volepaw thought.

"Graystripe," _Fox-dung _"You are a experianced and respected warrior. You will mentor Volepaw." Graystripe nodded, and Volepaw went to touch noses with him.

_At least I didn't get Molewhisker._

After the meeting had ended, Volepaw looked to Graystripe.

"What are we going to do first?" he asked.

The gray warrior looked at the entrance. "I was thinking of a tour of the territory."

* * *

Graystripe had taken Volepaw around the territory with Lightpaw. During the trip Volepaw had scented a badger, and Graystripe was telling Bramblestar now, while he talked with Lightpaw.

Lionblaze walked over to the two apprentices. "You to have had a long day," he mewed. "Go get some fresh-kill and get some sleep." Volepaw and Lightpaw nodded.

Lightpaw went and grabbed a thrush, which they shared. Volepaw curled up in his new nest, and fell asleep.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in Starclan, with Mapleshade in front of him.

He jumped up. "Mapleshade! I'm an apprentice now!" Mapleshade nodded, purring.

"Yes," the tortoiseshell she-cat told him, "I would like you to meet a close friend of mine." Volepaw tilted his head, and then a cat appeared out of the bushes.

"This," Mapleshade gestured with her tail, "Is Thistleclaw."

"What did he do?" Volepaw asked. He was getting to meet two Starclan cats!

"I was Tigerstar's mentor." Thistleclaw responded.

"Really?" Volepaw asked.

"Yes." Thistleclaw nodded, and then continued. "I, along with Mapleshade, are going to train you so you can be the best warrior you can be." Volepaw about burst with excitement. _I get three mentors! And one mentored Tigerstar! _

"When do we begin?" he asked. Mapleshade crouched down.

"Now."


	8. Chapter 5: The Other Two were Born

**Hi! I was reading through my story, when I realized that I forgot to make Seedtail and Lilyheart say the oath. XD I'm so stupid. And it is also Not Rosefur, but Petalfur. HAHAHAHAHA I'm such an idiot.**

**shyannada141: Thanks! I wanted to make Lightpaw a little more snobby. (I think that was the word.)**

**Spottedstar: Yay! You have a clan too! Call me Warstar of Warclan. I will definatly add her in, and thanks! **

**Snowmouse of FrostClan: OMG Thanks!**

**Thunderandshadowcats: Volepaw has three mentors because Graystripe was assigned to him, and Mapleshade and Thistleclaw want to influence him, so he has three mentors.**

**AshfurTheBroken: XD I want to make him less gullible, but I can't exactly... And, I forgot to mention that I will be using Eaglekit and Talonkit! Yay!**

**Thanks for the reviews. 23! I never expected that many!**

**This takes place soon after Volepaw's birth.**

* * *

**Petalfur's POV**

* * *

"Petalfur!" called dappled golden she-cat.

"Yes Mothwing," Petalfur called from inside the nursery.

"How are you doing today?" Mothwing mewed as she entered the den. She had been keeping an eye on Petalfur, since her kits were due soon.

"Fine, just hungry." Petalfur was always hungry these days.

Mothwing let out a laugh. "I'll go get you something." Mothwing left, and headed towards the fresh-kill pile.

Petalfur rested her head on her paws and sighed. _Am I going to be a good mother? Will the kits die? _Petalfur had often had these worries, but fortunately, her mother, Icewing, had been in the nursery too. Icewing noticed Petalfur's sigh, and mewed,

"What's wrong Petalfur?" Icewing knew her daughter all too well.

Petalfur looked up at her mother and lifted her head, only to put it down again.

"I'm worried about my kits." she told her, "What if I'm a terrible mother?" Icewing looked down at her daughter.

"Petalfur," Icewing chuckled, "Don't worry." "You'll know what to do when the time comes." Nightkit crawled over Petalfur.

"Why is your belly so big?" Nightkit asked no one in particular. Petalfur and Icewing both smiled.

"Don't say that Nightkit!" Icewing scolded her son. "Mind your manners."

"It's fine Icewing." Petalfur told Icewing. She looked at Nightkit. "Kits are in there."

"You ate kits?" Shimmerkit, Nightkit's sister looked mortified. Both kits hid behind Icewing.

"No, they just happened to be there." Petalfur told the kits.

"So you didn't eat kits?" Nightkit asked.

"I did not eat any kits." Petalfur nodded. Nightkit and Shimmerkit left their hiding spot, still looking suspicious, when Mothwing returned with a trout.

"Thanks, Mothwing," Petalfur began to eat the fish. Mothwing nodded and was about to speak, but Mistystar's voice came across the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to fish meet here for a clan meeting!" Petalfur heaved herself out of the nursery, followed by Mothwing and Icewing.

"It is time two apprentices became warriors!" The clan cheered. Petalfur felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Petalfur shook it off.

"Lizardpaw, Perchpaw," Mistystar continued, "Do you promise to uphold and protect the warrior code at the cost of your life?"

"I do," The apprenticed mewed in unison. Petalfur felt a sharper pain, and cringed. Mothwing looked at her.

"Are you okay Petalfur?" Petalfur tried to nod, but fell to the ground and let out a yowl.

Mothwing's face filled with dread. "The kits are coming!" she shouted, "Willowshine!" Mothwing tried to get Petalfur to stand. Icewing came over to help. The whole clan was now looking at the cats. _You couldn't have picked a better time. _Petalfur thought bitterly. She let out another yowl.

Mallownose bounded over to his mate.

"Are you okay?" Petalfur couldn't move. Petalfur finally reached the medicine cat den, and sat down in a nest. Mallownose tried to follow, but Willowshine prevented him from entering.

"Let me in!" "She's in pain!" Mallownose growled.

"We have it under control." Willowshine told him calmly. Mallownose, although still angry, said no more, and started pacing. Petalfur screeched. She could hear Mothwing fussing over her.

"Keep going Petalfur," she told Petalfur in a gentle voice, "You're doing great." Petalfur's stomach contracted.

A wet bundle fell on the floor. Icewing began licking the bundle.

"One more Petalfur." Mothwing mewed encouragingly. Another wet bundle landed on the ground. Mothwing took this one. Icewing pushed the first kit to Petalfur, who curled up around the kit. Willowshine left, then returned with Mallownose. Mallownose immediately went to his mate. Mothwing had pushed the other kit to Petalfur.

_What to name them... _

"Their beautiful Petalfur," Mallownose whispered.

Petalfur looked at her kits. They were both toms. One was a light brown tabby, looking just like his father.

"You name this one." Petalfur told her mate.

"How about Stormkit." _Stormkit, yes, that sounds nice._

The other kit was a dark brown striped tom, with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes.

"I want this one to be named Talonkit." Mallonose nodded. _Talonkit and Stormkit._

* * *

**Meanwhile... In Shadowclan... Scorchfur's POV**

* * *

Scorchfur led his patrol back into the camp. They had made a good haul. Two sparrow, a mouse, and a few frogs. Scorchfur set his sparrow down on the fresh-kill pile and bounded over to the nursery.

When he poked his head inside, he saw that Dawnpelt was going on and on about what she was going to name her kits, and Snowbird nodding, dozing off here and there.

"Snowbird?" Scorchfur asked Snowbird looked up.

"Hello Scorchfur." "I'm doing well today." Scorchfur nodded, relieved.

Dawnpelt went on talking. Scorchfur took one last look at his mate and left. He went to sit in the shade to think. _Snowbird's doing well, the clan is well fed, how could this day get any better._

"Littlecloud!" he heard Dawnpelt scream, "The kits are coming!" _The kits are coming?_ Scorchfur dashed to the nursery, and barged in.

He heard Snowbird yowl and scream in pain. Littlecloud's face was filled with horror, and blood was pooling on the floor.

"Littlecloud," Scorchfur breathed, "What's. Wrong."

"I-I don't know." Littlecloud couldn't talk. "She's l-losing too much blood."

Snowbird kept screaming. Scorchfur crouched down beside her as she shook.

"Don't worry Snowbird, I'm here for you."

_Don't die, please don't die. _

A violent shake took over Snowbird. A kit fell to the ground. Littlecloud pushed it to Scorchfur.

"Lick."

Scorchfur did as he was told. The kit was an exact replica of her mother.

Scorchfur saw another kit being handed to him, and he pushed them both to Snowbird.

He looked at his mate. She was hardly breathing.

"Scorchfur." she whispered. "Name them Rosekit and..." "And Eaglekit." Snowbird gasped for air. "I," "Love," "You," "Scorchfur."

"Take... Take care of our kits." _No, no, no, no. _Scorchfur was losing it.

"No!" "Snowbird!" "Don't leave me!" "Don't leave me..." Scorchfur sobbed. Snowbird took a few more breaths.

"Goodbye, my..." Snowbird never finished her sentence. She never would. Scorchfur buried his muzzle in Snowbird's fur.

"I love you too." Her breathing came to a stop. Scorchfur stayed like that for a while, then looked at Littlecloud. The medicine cat looked overcome with sadness and defeat.

"I'm so sorry Scorchfur." Dawnpelt looked grief-stricken as well.

"What am I going to do." Scorchfur looked down at his kits. The she-cat, Rosekit looked exactly like her mother. He pulled her close. This kit could not be responsible for her mother's death. Scorchfur then looked at the other kit, the one who came out seconds before Snowbird died. This one, had a bent tail, and was a dark shade of brown. He was kneading Snowbird's stomach, trying to get milk from her.

Scorchfur glared at the kit. He was the reason Snowbird had died. He didn't care she was dead. He only wanted what he needed. _Eaglekit, is that what she wanted to name him? _Scorchfur would never love a killer like Eaglekit. He was no son of his.

Littlecloud finally answered his question. "Dawnpelt's kits should come in a moon, but until then, Rosekit and Eaglekit will have to live straight off of fresh-kill."

Scorchfur nodded, as Rowanclaw padded in.

"What," Rowanclaw stopped when he saw Snowbird.

"I'm sorry." Rowanclaw's face saddened.

Scorchfur didn't even hear Rowanclaw, all he could do was stare at Eaglekit.

_This kit doesn't deserve to live. And now that he does, he'll have to grow up on his own._

* * *

**Sorry for how short the Shadowclan part was. I ran out of ideas. **

**To Snowbird fans: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**Tell me what you thought! Please R&amp;R!**


	9. Chapter 6: Friends from the Past

**YAY! New Chapter!**

**Sorry to anyone that cried when Snowbird died. It was important to the story. In other words, she did not die an unnecessary death.  
**

**shyannada141: It's okay! Now that I have a description for Shykit, well, she'll be at the gathering. Yeah.**

**The Judge: Okay... Well, think about it. Ivypool fell for it. Lionblaze, Bramblestar, and Crookedstar fell for it. As did Icewing. And Birchfall. And Blossomfall. They didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. They all believed that they were learning from good cats. Most of them. Volepaw knew that Tigerstar was a killer, but thought that Tigerstar had done it on accident, because of the way Bramblestar put it. If Bramblestar had said, "Yes, he killed many cats, and even injured some, and he had wanted to kill those cats," then Volepaw would know that Thistleclaw and Mapleshade were trying to manipulate him. Plus, he trusted Tigerstar, because he had protected him from the cats that were chasing him. This is also my first Fanfiction.**

**Thunderandshadowcats: I had to do that to Eaglekit. :( I was crying as well when I wrote that, because, isn't it wonderful when we make ourselves cry?**

**Sorry for the ceremony after ceremony after ceremony. It's just that these three needed to become warriors.**

**Guess what. I was looking at warriors wikipedia, and it turns out that Snowpaw/bush has kits with Lilyheart. Whoopdy doo.**

* * *

**Volepaw's POV**

* * *

"Snowbush! Ambermoon! Dewnose!"

Volepaw chanted alongside his clan.

"Now," Bramblestar called. "These three warriors will sit vigil while we rest!" The clan dispersed, into various dens, as did Volepaw.

He curled up in his nest, and, lulled by the breathing of Lightpaw, fell into a deep sleep.

"Volepaw." He heard Mapleshade's growl of a purr. Volepaw stood up and stretched.

"Mapleshade!" he mewed. "What are we learning today?" It had been half a moon since his apprenticeship, and he had already learned so much, from Graystripe and Mapleshade.

"Today, is your first assessment." Thistleclaw jumped off of the branch he was on. Thistleclaw had been teaching him fighting techniques, while Mapleshade mostly stayed with hunting.

"Your opponent will be me." Thistleclaw lunged at Volepaw, who had no time to react. Thistleclaw had Volepaw pinned to the ground. Volepaw tensed, then remembered what Graystripe had taught him. _When pinned by a bigger cat, play dead. See how they react. _Volepaw relaxed his shoulders.

"You give up too easily," Thistleclaw snarled, about to make the killing bite.

_Wait, wait, and now! _Volepaw felt teeth in his skin, the jumped up with all his might, throwing Thistleclaw back enough for him to get up.

Volepaw threw his forepaw at Thistleclaw, hitting his face. Thistleclaw growled.

"Unsheath you claws!"

"But, in Thunderclan," Volepaw began.

"I don't care what you do in Thunderclan! Here, you fight with your claws unsheathed!" Volepaw titled his head, but decided not to argue. Thistleclaw was already preparing for another attack. Thistleclaw clawed at Volepaw's ear, drawing blood. Volepaw ducked to the side, and jumped onto Thistleclaw's back, digging in his claws. Thistleclaw grunted, and rolled onto his back.

Volepaw tried to jump, but was squashed under Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw got up, and Volepaw just about lunged, but then noticed that Thistleclaw had sat down and was licking a paw. Volepaw sheathed his claws, and sat down as well. Mapleshade looked at the two toms and nodded.

"Not bad for a first assessment, Volepaw." Mapleshade got up and padded over to Volepaw.

"I think you deserve a reward." Thistleclaw stopped licking and froze, his tongue still sticking out as he looked towards Mapleshade with a glare.

Volepaw had to resist the urge to laugh.

"I don't think he's ready to meet them yet." Thistleclaw growled.

_Meet who? _Volepaw always felt that Thistleclaw was hiding something from him.

It was Mapleshade's turn to glare. "He's going to have to meet them sometime."

Thistleclaw growled, and left. Mapleshade ignored him. Volepaw often witnessed this 'warmness' between his mentors.

"Keep up," Mapleshade mewed, "If you get lost, then you won't get to meet them."

_Meet who? Where are we going? _Volepaw was just about to voice his thoughts when Mapleshade bounded into the shadows.

Volepaw scurried after her. They bounded through dark, shrubbery and trees, and he followed her through a river, with water so thick and dark, you wouldn't think it was water.

After a while, Volepaw got tired, but Mapleshade showed no signs of slowing down.

Then suddenly, she jumped up into a tree. Volepaw skidded to a stop, and climbed after her. Graystripe had taught him how to climb trees, and although he wasn't very good at it, he made it up, without falling down.

"Good." Mapleshade hissed. "You didn't get lost."

"Now just keep quiet and look down in the clearing." Volepaw gazed down to find two cats in the clearing; One, a large ragged silver tom, and the other was a smaller dark brown tom, with a kink in his tail.

"The gray tom is Silverhawk," Mapleshade flicked her tail. "The other one you will be meeting very soon."_Soon?_

Volepaw felt strangely pulled to the tom. He was familiar, but at the same time, Volepaw had no idea who he was.

"Come." Volepaw barely heard Mapleshade's whisper, but then she was gone. Volepaw found her scent, but was soon lost. He felt as if Mapleshade had intentionally lost crossed over her tracks to mess him up.

Volepaw looked up from the ground, and noticed the forest begin to fade away. Volepaw started to panic.

* * *

Volepaw woke up with a start. He stretched and padded outside to see Jayfeather sorting herbs, and the dawn patrol leave. Volepaw sat down and started to groom himself, only to feel something sticky on his ear.

Volepaw looked at his paw, and what appeared to be blood was on it.

_Isn't that the ear Thistleclaw tore up? _Volepaw wondered. Volepaw shook it off and went to see Jayfeather.

Right when Volepaw was about to say something, Jayfeather looked up.

"What happened to your ear?" Jayfeather went back to work.

A startled Volepaw was going to question the blind medicine cat, when Jayfeather spoke again.

"Come, I'll get you something to put on that." Volepaw just padded on in.

After Jayfeather had put on some herbs, Volepaw left, and heard Graystripe call him.

"Volepaw!" Volepaw looked in Graystripe's direction. "What happened to your ear?"

Volepaw shrugged. "Must have been a thorn in my nest." Graystripe stared at him.

"I was thinking we could do some hunting." Graystripe mewed, tearing his eyes away from Volepaw. Volepaw nodded. Graystripe had only taught him a little about hunting, but Volepaw had aced it with ease.

Graystripe stood up and headed towards the entrance, when Volepaw heard a squeak of delight. Dovewing raced over to Bumblestripe.

"Take it easy." Jayfeather snorted.

"Bumblestripe!" Dovewing ignored Jayfeather. "Were going to have kits!" Bumblestripe's face brightened. Before Volepaw could see anymore, Graystripe tapped his shoulder with his tail.

"Let's go!"

Volepaw sighed but followed.

When they were well away from camp, Graystripe stopped.

"Whoever brings the most prey back here by sunhigh wins!" Volepaw looked at his mentor. Graystripe always had the spirit of a kit.

Volepaw felt adrenaline rush through him at the thought of a competition.

"I'm going to win!" Volepaw bounced up and down.

"You young cats and your energy." Graystripe laughed. "With my old bones, and aching joints, I'll have to find the dumbest mouse in the territory, and sit on him until he surrenders!" Graystripe looked lost in thought.

Graystripe often did this, and whenever Volepaw asked about it, Graystripe just said he was remembering the times when he was young.

"Go!" Graystripe yowled, and they were off.

* * *

By sunhigh, Volepaw had caught a thrush, a vole, and some mice. He carried back his prey triumphantly.

_I'm going to win! _He thought.

When he returned to the starting place, he saw Graystripe holding a mouse and a squirrel. Graystripe dropped his prey when he saw Volepaw's haul.

"Well done Volepaw!" Volepaw shined at the praise. "Looks like you won!" Volepaw carried his prey back to camp, only tripping twice. When Bramblestar saw them, his eyes lighted, and he bounded over to his son.

"Great job Volepaw!" Volepaw said something, but it was muffled behind the prey. Bramblestar nodded and jumped up onto Highledge.

"Cats of Thunderclan!" Bramblestar looked down on his cats. Volepaw set his prey next to Graystripe's and sat down to see most of the clan gathered.

"Tonight is the night of the gathering!" _The gathering! _Volepaw had almost forgotten. "The cats that will be going are Poppyfrost, Thornclaw, Dustpelt, Berrynose, Mousewhisker, Spiderleg, Whitewing, Ivypool, Graystripe, Lionblaze, Volepaw, and Lightpaw!" The cats that had been chosen jumped with excitement.

_My first gathering! _The clan began to leave but Bramblestar called them back.

"It is time to name two new apprentices." Volepaw looked to see a well groomed Darkkit and Shrewkit. Graystripe and Millie stood beside them, eyes sparkling. What caught his attention was Darkkit. _She looks so nice. _He turned back to Highledge.

"Shrewkit and Darkkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shrewpaw and Darkpaw. Your mentors will be Brackenfur and Cherryfall. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you." Bramblestar paused.

"Cherryfall, you are ready to take on your first apprentice. You had received excellent training from Foxleap, and you have shown yourself to be brave and knowing what is right. You will be the mentor of Darkpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Darkpaw touched noses with Cherryfall.

"Brackenfur, " Bramblestar mewed, "You are ready to take on another apprentice. You are a seasoned warrior, and Thunderclan respects your cunning patience. You will be the mentor of Shrewpaw, and I know you will pass on all you know to him."

"Shrewpaw! Darkpaw!"

Their calls rose high into the afternoon sky.

"This meeting is over." Bramblestar called. "Cats who are going to the gathering, you might want to get some sleep before we leave."

Bramblestar jumped down and padded over to Squirrelflight.

Graystripe ushered Volepaw into his den, and Volepaw tried to sleep but couldn't.

He looked at the roof of his den, and then heard something, deep within his mind. Volepaw closed his eyes, and the calls grew louder.

"Brokenstar... I can help you if you help me..." Volepaw drifted off, with those words in his mind.


	10. Chapter 7: The Gathering

**Yay! New chapter!**

**This happens about 5 seconds after Volepaw fell asleep, and he's not there, but he's basically Tigerstar. **

**Thunderandshadowcats: Yes, Flameheart can be in Shadowclan!**

**shyannada141: Here it is!**

**Thanks you people and perhaps even cats that are reading this story!**

**Mapleshade, if you are reading this, I LOVE YOU! EVEN IF APPLEDUSK NEVER DID!**

* * *

_"Brokenstar, I can help you get your clan back." Volepaw mewed._

_"How." the blind tom mewed back. "They all hate me! You know that Tigerclaw." _

_"Keep it down Brokenstar." Volepaw growled. "You don't want the other cats to hear."_

_Brokenstar grunted, and put his head down in his paws. _

_"Bluestar said to call me Brokentail." Brokenstar snarled. "Why don't you listen to your leader?" _

_"Bluestar is an old fool. She doesn't mean anything to me." This caught Brokenstar's attention._

_"I think I know where this is going." Brokenstar grinned mischievously for a second, then the smile was gone. "What's your plan."_

_Volepaw nodded, pleased he had tricked Brokenstar so easily._

_"We need to gather your band of rogues." "While they attack camp, I'll get Bluestar, and you we can rule Thunderclan together." _

_"Together?" Brokenstar jumped to his paws, then quickly sat back down, so as to not draw attention. "I'm going to be leader!"_

_Volepaw shook his head. "Brokenstar, you are a very powerful cat, but Thunderclan doesn't trust you." "If I become leader, and then appoint you as my co-leader, then you can lead a clan." Volepaw thought for a moment. _

_"I won't interfere. You get the clan to yourself." Brokenstar nodded. Volepaw stood up. _

_"Where are you going?" Brokenstar hissed._

_"I can't talk to you for too long." Volepaw hissed back. "The clan will be suspicious." Volepaw kept walking._

* * *

Volepaw's head bolted straight up. He saw that he was back in the apprentices' den. _That felt more than a dream. It felt like a memory. _

Volepaw shook himself. Those weren't memories. They couldn't be. Could they?

The cat that he had been talking to, Brokenstar, seemed so familiar, yet Volepaw didn't know what or who he was.

He tried to remember where he had seen Brokenstar before.

_Where... _Then it hit him. The tom looked exactly like the cat Silverhawk had been training with.

Mapleshade had said he would meet him soon. Maybe this was what she had meant.

Volepaw's stomach growled. For the first time since he had woken up, Volepaw noticed he was starving.

_I'll figure out the dream later. _Volepaw decided as he padded out of the den. Volepaw grabbed a mouse and started eating with famished bites.

When he had finished, he saw that many cats had gathered at the entrance, looking excited.

"Volepaw." Volepaw jumped. He turned to see Lightpaw laughing behind him.

"That wasn't funny!" Volepaw fumed.

"Yes it was!" Volepaw snarled.

"Come on mouse-brain!" Lightpaw was still laughing, "Can't you have a little fun?"

Volepaw sighed, then nodded, which made Lightpaw laugh even harder.

"Besides, tonight's the gathering!" Volepaw instantly forgot about being mad at Lightpaw.

"I can't wait to meet the other apprentices!"

"You won't have to wait for much longer." Lightpaw and Volepaw heard their father from behind them. "We'll be leaving soon, now even."

Bramblestar padded away, followed by the apprentices.

"Thunderclan! We leave now!" Volepaw looked at the sky. The sun had set, and the moon was rising.

Bramblestar padded out of the entrance, and all of Thunderclan followed.

They bounded around trees, and through, bushes, and finally made it to the tree. Windclan arrived at about the same time. Bramblestar nodded and allowed Onestar to go ahead.

Volepaw decided that this was the time to ask Graystripe a question that had been nagging at him since he woke up.

"Graystripe?" Volepaw mewed.

"Volepaw?" Graystripe turned to face him.

"Who's Brokenstar?" Graystripe looked scared by the question.

"Well..." Graystripe struggled, and looked lost in thought, "He was a... Um..."

Volepaw sat and waited patiently for his mentor. _He's Graystripe._ Volepaw reminded himself. _He's getting old. _

"Brokenstar, was a leader, back when I was an apprentice." Volepaw looked up, suprised. _Brokenstar lived that long ago? _

"He apprenticed kits early, and sent them into battle, killing many of them." Graystripe looked depressed.

"He killed his own father to become leader, and drove Windclan from their home." "He was a terrible, terrible cat."

"He-" Graystripe looked up to see that Windclan had crossed, and that Thunderclan cats had begun to jump on the tree.

Volepaw followed his gaze, to see that they were going to be moving soon.

"Be careful, and watch where you put your paws." Graystripe warned him.

Volepaw wanted to hear more about Brokenstar, but decided not to ask.

He crossed the bridge with ease, and went through the trees, to see the most cats he had ever seen in his life.

"Don't reveal too much to them." Graystripe whispered, "We are at peace right now, but they are still our enemies."

Volepaw nodded and bounded off. He looked to see that Bramblestar was sitting with two other cats. _Aren't there four clans? _

He was about to go find Lightpaw, when he felt the same feeling he had when he had seen that cat in Starclan.

He turned around to see Brokenstar sitting with a brown tabby with blue eyes. _Wait... Brokenstar's dead! _Volepaw looked again and realized that it wasn't Brokenstar, but a cat that looked very much like Brokenstar. Too much like him. He padded over.

"Tigerstar!" the brown tabby exclaimed. Volepaw and the cat both looked confused.

"I'm not Tigerstar..." Volepaw said. "I'm Volepaw of Thunderclan."

"Well, good for you." The mini Brokenstar hissed. "I'm Eaglepaw of Shadowclan, and this is Talonpaw of Riverclan."

"I can introduce myself!" Talonpaw half growled half laughed. The pull got stronger.

"Who are your mentors?" Volepaw asked, "My mentor's Graystripe." Eaglepaw let out a laugh.

"That old flea-bag?" Volepaw glared at the rude tom.

"He's a good mentor!"

"Alright you two!" Talonpaw fell over laughing. "My mentor is Duskfur." He pointed with his tail to a she-cat sitting with other warriors. "That's my brother Stormpaw over there."

"My mentor is Crowfrost." Eaglepaw's tone returned was menacing once again. "My so called sister is apprenticed to Littlecloud."

"What's so bad about your sister?" Volepaw was curious as to why Eaglepaw hated his sister so much.

"What's so bad?" Eaglepaw growled. "Scorchfur always loved Rosepaw, never me." "He blames me for Snowbird's death."

"Okay..." Volepaw felt bad for him. "My sister is Lightpaw." He was glad that Lightpaw and him were close.

Volepaw looked and saw that more cats had entered the clearing, and saw a fourth cat join up with Bramblestar.

"We're the only apprentices right now, besides Shrewpaw and Darkpaw." Eaglepaw nodded.

"There's also Flamepaw, but otherwise, that's it. The other apprentices were made warriors, Grassheart, and Spikefur."

Talonpaw opened his mouth but was interrupted by a caterwaul across the clearing.

A large tom stood up to speak.

"I am sorry to say that Blackstar has died." All of the cats, except for Shadowclan, gasped.

"I, Rowanstar, am now leader." Shouts of Rownstar began.

After the calls had died down, Rowanstar spoke again.

"Although I wish we could have kept the peace, I'm afraid Windclan has been trespassing on our territory!"

* * *

**I am so sorry for this terrible chapter. I'm really sick, but wanted to put this up.**


	11. Chapter 8: Appledusk

**I'M NOT SICK ANYMORE!**

**shyannada141: This chapter is still the gathering, and she is appreciated to...**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: XD Yes he does.**

**WolfStar Leader of Dawn Clan: Sorry, but Hawkfrost is already in the story. I can add in Icekit as a certain cat though...**

**Okay guys, you are the best. 31 reviews! I'm going to give a shoutout to some of my favorite warriors, in every chapter, because... I'M SPECIAL!**

**To Graystripe: You are probably one of the funniest cats ever. 3 Keep up with that humor!**

* * *

**Volepaw's POV**

* * *

"What?" Onestar sounded outraged. All of Windclan glared at Shadowclan.

"We haven't set a paw on your territory!" Rowanstar glared at the brown cat.

"Then why have we found remains of prey on the edge of our territory, with Windclan sent all over them?" Volepaw couldn't believe how wrong his first gathering had gone. He looked over at Eaglepaw and Talonpaw. Eaglepaw's fur was fluffed up, so that he looked twice his size.

Up on in the tree, Bramblestar and Mistystar were trying to break up the fight.

Volepaw slowly inched his way towards Lightpaw.

"This is bad." Lightpaw and him managed to squeeze out of the crowd.

"And on our first gathering too!" Lightpaw shook her head. Volepaw was about to speak when he saw two cats with their heads close together. They looked utterly terrified.

He tapped Lightpaw on the shoulder, and pointed with his tail at the two cats. Lightpaw just nodded, and followed him as he made his way behind the cats.

When they were close enough, he heard Lightpaw whisper,

"That's Flamepaw and Shypaw!"

"How do you know that?" he hissed back.

"I was talking to them earlier." "They're from two different clans, Shadowclan and Windclan!"

_This can't be right._

Volepaw leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

"This is all my fault!" Shypaw squeaked.

"No it's not." Flamepaw put his tail on her shoulder. "Calm down." "We just need to meet somewhere safer." _Meet?_

"Like where?" Shypaw panicked. "Onestar is going to kill me!"

"No he is not mouse-brain!" Flamepaw hit her on the head with his tail, but gently. Volepaw could tell. "There is a place away from clan territory, but near enough that we can get there and back in a night.

Volepaw felt Lightpaw move beside him. He looked to see that she had stood up and was walking towards the apprentices.

"What are you two doing?" Volepaw jumped over to his sister.

Both cats looked scared at the sight of Lightpaw.

Flamepaw was the first to speak.

"I'm yelling at this excuse for a cat!" He growled.

"Really?" Volepaw tried to sound tough, and skeptical.

"Yes! I-" Mistystar cry cut through Flamepaw's words. Volepaw saw a new cat sitting on the rock.

"Cats of all clans!" Mistystar sounded frustrated. "Willowshine has just informed me that Starclan does not approve of this!" Bramblestar took a step forward.

"Mistystar is right!" "Starclan have sent clouds to cover the moon!" He flicked his tail up, and Volepaw saw all the other cats look up too.

"This gathering is over!" All the leaders jumped off to their clans. Volepaw turned to Lightpaw, but stopped when he saw Flamepaw staring at Shypaw.

"Meet me tonight." Volepaw barely heard it.

"Volepaw! Let's go!" He heard Graystripe over the shouts of cats. Volepaw bounded in Graystripe's direction.

Next to him stood Lionblaze and Lightpaw. Volepaw hurried over to Lightpaw. She was the first to speak.

"What is wrong with those cats?"

"I don't know. They're breaking the warrior code!" Volepaw walked with his sister.

"Let's keep this between you and me for now." Lightpaw's eyes pleaded. Volepaw reluctantly nodded. He would just have to wait and see what happened.

_I'll ask Mapleshade later._

* * *

Volepaw was back in Starclan with Mapleshade. She was trying to teach him a fighting technique. She had said Thistleclaw was busy.

Volepaw sat down.

"What are you doing!" Mapleshade yowled.

"Can we take a break?" "We've been fighting for a while!"

"Do you think that in battle, your enemy will stop and let you rest?"

"No! I just have something I need to ask you!"

"Alright." Mapleshade growled.

Volepaw hesitated. "What is it then?"

"Were you watching the gathering?"

Mapleshade nodded. "Did you hear what Shypaw and Flamepaw were talking about?"

"No." Mapleshade stood up and started pacing.

"Okay..." Volepaw decided to just ask his question.

"What happens when two cats from different clans become mates?" Mapleshade stopped in her tracks.

Volepaw was about to repeat his question when Mapleshade appeared right in front of him.

"What did you say?"

"What happens when cats from different clans become mates?" Mapleshade looked away from Volepaw.

"Terrible things happen!" She shouted so loud it hurt Volepaw's ears. Mapleshade clawed at Volepaw's ear, making a deep V shape. "They say they love you, then forget about you and take a different mate!"

"He blamed me for our kits deaths!" "It was never my fault!" "Never!" Mapleshade was standing over Volepaw, and Volepaw was trying to merge with the ground. Mapleshade was scaring him.

"Never talk about that ever again." Volepaw nodded out of fear. Mapleshade clawed his ear once more.

"Get out of here."

"What?"

"Leave!" Mapleshade continued yelling, "We will continue training later!"

Volepaw scurried out of the clearing as fast as he could. He heard Mapleshade's call.

"Appledusk..."

Volepaw kept running.

The scenery changed from gnarled trees, and dark soil to a meadow full of green grass and perfect trees.

"Volepaw." He heard a soft voice from behind him. Volepaw turned to see a tom with a crooked jaw.

"Who are you?" Another, paler tom stepped out behind the first one. Volepaw could see right through to the other side of the cat.

"I am Crookedstar. This is Appledusk." Appledusk nodded. _Appledusk... Isn't that what Mapleshade said?_ "Come with us." Volepaw noticed that Crookedstar and Appledusk had stars in their fur.

After sometime, Crookedstar asked a question, "Have you met Mapleshade?" Volepaw saw Appledusk cringe.

"Yes. She's my mentor!" Crookedstar laughed softly.

"Volepaw, I once fell into the same trap as you."

"What do you mean?" Volepaw stopped walking. Appledusk and Crookedstar stopped as well, and Appledusk sat down.

"I'm afraid..." Appledusk began, "Maple... Mapleshade isn't what she seems to be." Crookedstar sympathetically put his tail on Appledusk's shoulder.

Crookedstar mewed, "She isn't part of Starclan." "She is part of a place where evil cats go."

Volepaw jumped up, ready to defend his mentor. "Mapleshade isn't evil!" "How would you know!"

Appledusk was losing control. "I was her mate!" He cried out, "She drowned our kits! She killed me!" Appledusk began sobbing, "And I still love her..."

Volepaw looked at Crookedstar and Appledusk in disgust.

"I don't care what you think!" "Mapleshade is a good cat!" Volepaw stormed off into the forest. He heard Crookedstar yowl, but just kept going.

_Mapleshade is a good cat! _He thought _Right?_

* * *

**And... That chapter is done! *claps***

**I'm going to take a break from Volepaw's POV, and do Jayfeather's, Eaglepaw, and Shypaw/Flamepaw. Maybe Lightpaw.**

**I don't know. Tell me what to do next!**


	12. Chapter 9: The Prophecy

**IT'S RAINING TACOS! FROM OUT OF THE SKY! TACOS, NO NEED TO ASK WHY!**

**Look it up on Youtube.**

**Welcome back to this story, peoplez of the worlds!**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: XD**

**Thunderandshadowcats: Yes, he is Flameheart. In one of the Omen of The Stars books, Flametail dies. :( So I think there is only one Flame...**

**Tigerflight: Thanks! And yes... There will be one in WindClan! ****Whoever can guess which cat it will be gets to choose Shadowclan's deputy, and the name of the kit!**

**shyannada141: Good interesting, or bad?**

**Yellowfang, YOU ARE ONE OF THE BEST MEDICINE CATS EVER. *Waves flag***

* * *

**Jayfeather's POV**

* * *

Jayfeather padded silently through the forest, using his special sense to guide him. The gathering had troubled him. _How could Windclan steal prey? They almost never do that!_

He continued on through the forest. Walks almost always made him feel better. _Starclan should know._

Jayfeather came to a rest at a hollowed out stump, and found a nest inside. He had made many trips here, and had eventually made some place comfortable to sit.

The gray tabby cat curled up in the nest, and willed to speak with Starclan.

Soon after, Jayfeather's eyes fluttered open, and Jayfeather knew he was in Starclan. He looked around, and stretched his legs, then set off to find a certain three cats.

Jayfeather headed toward Fourtrees, and sure enough, when he arrived, there were Firestar, Yellowfang, and Bluestar.

"Did you tell him?" Yellowfang was talking to a cat that Jayfeather could not see.

A voice replied. "Yes, but he refused to listen."

"What?" Bluestar jumped up, "How? Why?"

"He thinks that Mapleshade is a good cat." A new voice stated. _Mapleshade? Not her again! _Jayfeather moved to see more cats gathered. Crookedstar, Snowbird, Flametail, and a cat he did not recognize.

"None will listen to us." Snowbird shook her head in dismay.

"Talonpaw thinks the same of Snowtuft, and Eaglepaw of Silverhawk."

Jayfeather walked into the clearing, startling the cats.

"Jayfeather!" Firestar mewed, "What are you doing here?"

"Walking." Jayfeather looked at the pale tabby, "Who are you?"

The cat took a breath, "I am Appledusk."

"Appledusk?" Jayfeather repeated, "Then who are Talonpaw and Eagle-" Jayfeather was interrupted by Bluestar.

"I think you should leave now." She pointed at Appledusk. The two cats exchanged glances and left without another word.

Jayfeather was getting irritated. "Who are-"

"There are somethings you need to know, and other things you don't." Firestar looked at Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, I'm afraid there is more to the prophecy." Jayfeather glared at the orange cat.

"What now?" A hole opened beneath Jayfeather's paws, and he fell down, screaming for help. He was eaten up by the blackness, and couldn't see anything.

Then in front a Jayfeather, a tiger appeared.

"Tiger will be reborn," Jayfeather heard the voice of many, cats, but they all merged into one. The tiger changed to the clan territories, and blood started to flood.

"The clans will be doomed." Blood seeped into Jayfeather's fur. He tried to get his legs to move, but he was planted to the spot.

The blood vanished, and Jayfeather heard whispers, but couldn't understand them, and a shrew ran in front of Jayfeather.

"A whisper in the night and the fur of prey, can prevent complete hatred from burning to the core." The blood returned, and Jayfeather was inclosed in a ring of fire.

_No, no, no, not fire! _Jayfeather was reminded of that one stormy night, when Squirrelflight had revealed her secret.

"The timid fire may get in the way, but maybe it will not." Jayfeather looked above the fire to see two silhouettes of cats. They were fighting, and as they fought on, one cat vanished, and the other split in two. "Light will fight Dark, and only one will prevail."

The fire grew closer to Jayfeather. He turned to see that it was burning his tail, and soon his whole pelt was on fire.

_Oh Starclan no! Get me out of here! _Jayfeather couldn't move. Right when the fire was about to entirely encase him, Jayfeather woke up.

Jayfeather could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

_Tiger will be reborn, _Jayfeather thought over the prophecy, trying to put it together. _The clans will be doomed. A whisper in the night and the fur of prey, can prevent complete hatred from burning to the core. The timid fire may get in the way, but maybe it will not. Light will fight Dark, and only one will prevail. _

Jayfeather pondered over the prophecy. Jayfeather figured that the first part meant that Tigerstar had been or was going to be reborn. It was obvious. Jayfeather kept thinking but couldn't get anything out of the rest of the prophecy.

Then it hit him. _Light will fight Dark! Lightpaw, and Darkpaw! Do they have the clans doomed? _Jayfeather paced back and forth, trying to figure out what it meant.

Jayfeather turned and ran in the direction of the cat, narrowly missing a tree, he burst into camp right as the other cats were waking up.

"Lionblaze!" Jayfeather yowled, waking up the rest of the clan, "Ivypool, Dovewing!" Dovewing came running out.

"What's wrong Jayfeather?" "I saw you running like the Dark Forest was chasing you!" Lionblaze and Ivypool came out next, followed by the rest of the clan.

He heard mews of, "Is Shadowclan attacking us?" and "What's going on?"

Bramblestar had jumped down from his den and rushed to Leafpool, who looked terrified for her kit. Bramblestar looked at Jayfeather and calmly asked,

"What's wrong, Jayfeather?" Jayfeather ignored him and looked at the cats who he had called. He said two words.

"Follow me."

* * *

**What'd ya think?**

**Was it good?**

**Do you know what the prophecy means?**

**Don't forget, first one to guess who the cat in Windclan is gets to choose deputy of Shadowclan!**


	13. Chapter 10: Tigerstar

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY!  
**

**shyannada141: Ok...**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: You know the song! :3 But... It isn't either of them, because neither has faded away. Yet. Sorry...**

**Thunderandshadowcats: Thanks!**

**Will you still be blind in Starclan Jayfeather?**

* * *

**Lionblaze's POV**

* * *

Jayfeather rushed out the bramble tunnel to leave a stunned Thunderclan in his wake. Lionblaze came to his senses and rushed out after him. Dovewing and Ivypool followed, but not before Bumblestripe told Dovewing to be careful.

Once Jayfeather had reached a clearing, he stopped and sat down. Lionblaze started pacing back and forth.

"What did you need Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked, annoyed.

"You woke up the whole clan!" Ivypool growled.

"Keep your fur flat," Jayfeather hissed, "There has been a prophecy." This got Lionblaze's attention. He stopped pacing and sat down. _Another prophecy? So soon?_

"What's it about?" Dovewing asked.

"That's why you're here." Jayfeather snorted, as if he had stated the obvious.

"Tell us the prophecy then, furball." Lionblaze playfully cuffed Jayfeather over the ears.

Jayfeather's blue unseeing eyes widened as he stared off into the distance, "Tiger will be reborn. The clans will be doomed. A whisper in the night and the fur of prey can prevent complete hatred from burning to the core. The timid fire may get in the way, but maybe it will not. Light will fight Dark, and only one will prevail."

Jayfeather turned to look at Lionblaze. Lionblaze knew he should be used to his blind brother knowing where he was at all times, but it still kind of freaked him out.

"I think that the first part means that Tigerstar has been reborn." Jayfeather continued. _Who is it?_

"But who could it be?" Ivypool asked curiously. "Volepaw does look a lot like him, broad shoulders, long claws, amber eyes..." Dovewing nodded.

"He could destroy the clans!" Lionblaze shook his head.

"Let's not assume anything too quickly now." The other three muttered agreement. "What about the next part, a whisper in the night, and something about prey."

"I don't know, it could mean anything." Jayfeather mewed. "It could mean that prey will go bad and we will starve."

"Maybe, but they are supposed to prevent hatred." Dovewing lay down. "And what about timid fire? None of this makes any sense!"

"Some of it does." Lionblaze spoke gravely. _Poor Lightpaw and Darkpaw. Part of a prophecy they never should have been in. _"Lightpaw is destined to fight Darkpaw."

Dovewing gasped, and Jayfeather hung his head. "Darkpaw will die," he said solemnly, "Only one will prevail."

Ivypool collapsed. _Ivypool! _Dovewing jumped over to her.

"Ivypool!" she cried, "What's wrong? Jayfeather!"

"I'm right here! You don't have to yell!" Jayfeather padded over to the gray she-cat.

"Get away... Hawk... No!" Ivypool screamed nonsense. "Stop! Death.. Prophecy..." Ivypool went unconscious.

"Jayfeather!" Dovewing was panicking. Lionblaze didn't know what to do. _Hawk? Does she mean Hawkfrost? _

"She collapsed from shock." Jayfeather said like it was no big deal. "She should wake up in at sunhigh." Lionblaze looked to see the sun a quarter way into the sky.

"Lionblaze." Lionblaze looked at his brother. "You need to carry Ivypool back to camp. I'll take care of her until she wakes up." Lionblaze nodded, and lay down on the ground so that Dovewing could push her sister onto his back.

Once Ivypool was on top of him, he stood up with a grunt, and began walking forward. Dovewing and Jayfeather supported him on either side.

The cats hurried back to camp. They crashed through brambles, and thorns, but only Dovewing and Jayfeather were scratched.

Finally, they made it to camp.

"Ivypool!" Lionblaze heard Whitewing's call.

"Calm down. She's fine." Jayfeather retorted. He lead Lionblaze to the medicine cat den, where Ivypool slide off his back and into a nest.

"What happened?" Leafpool asked, but she looked far more terrified than Lionblaze thought she would have looked.

"She collapsed from shock. I'll grab some thyme." Leafpool stopped him.

"I think there's something that you need to see." Lionblaze looked at his mother. _What now? _

"Come with me," Leafpool began to pad away, but Dovewing stopped her.

"Can I stay here with Ivypool?"

"No, you all need to see this."

Leafpool lead them out of the medicine den and over to the apprentices den.

"Wait here." Lionblaze plopped himself down and watched as Leafpool entered the den.

He heard Volepaw's voice from inside. "Can I go out now Leafpool? Why did I have to stay in here?"

Leafpool replied to the young cat's questions. "Yes you may go outside, but Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather need to talk to you."

"Okay!" Came Volepaw's cheery reply. "Thanks Leafpool!" Volepaw bounced happily out of the den.

Lionblaze's heart stopped. _This can't be. _

He said one word. Rather, he whispered it.

"Tigerstar."

* * *

**Okay... I know this is a really short chapter... But... That seemed to be the perfect ending.**

**Keep guessing which cat it is! You literally have until the next chapter! Good luck!**


	14. Chapter 11: How are They a Family?

**Okay... And the winners are... NightmareTheFoxWitch and AshfurTheBroken! Antpelt is a reborn, but... I had a different, more main cat in mind. And that cat was Darkstripe. (He is supposedly gone, despite what the Wiki says...) The other candidate was Shredtail. He will be Witheredpaw. But he will be in Shadowclan. Since you both got one right, NightmareTheFoxWitch gets to choose Antpelt's new kit name, and deputy of Shadowclan. And... AshfurTheBroken, you get to choose Darkstripe's kit name and the deputy of Windclan since I really hate Harespring. Just saying.**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: OMG. Are you okay? Don't choke to death! **

**AshfurTheBroken: YOU HAD PNEUMONIA. Glad your better. I missed your long reviews! TALLSTAR'S REVENGE FOREVER! And I will be doing the POV's in this order: Rosepaw, Eaglepaw, Flamepaw/Shypaw, Maybe Talonpaw, and Volepaw. The reason for maybe Talonpaw, is, I don't exactly like Riverclan that much... *cough*Appleduskthisissoyourfault*cough***

**Tigerflight: No... Mudclaw hasn't faded away, and he is in Starclan. (And there is a reason behind it.) Shypaw is Spottedleaf, and a reborn, but I was looking for a bad cat.**

**Brokenstar, I LOVE YOU! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU KILLED KITS! (mostly) IT WAS PART OF YOUR DESTINY, AND IT ISN'T FAIR THAT YOU GET PUNISHED JUST BECAUSE YOUR MOM WAS A MEDICINE CAT! (Sorry Yellowfang)  
**

**Oh, and this takes place the night after the gathering.**

* * *

**Rosepaw's POV**

* * *

"This is bindweed." A small light brown tabby pointed at some white flowers. "It binds sticks to broken bones, so they don't move." A white she-cat nodded.

"Now, what is this Rosepaw?" The light brown tabby nudged some roots.

"Are they comfrey root, Littlecloud?" Rosepaw said unsure. Littlecloud nodded.

"Yes, now what is it good for?" Rosepaw looked confident as she answered.

"It is used to repair broken bones and soothe wounds. It is also good for wrenched claws, and stiff joints."

"Good job Rosepaw!" Littlecloud mewed.

"Eaglepaw broke a claw today in training," Rosepaw stated, "Can I bring some to him?" Littlecloud nodded.

"Bring some prey back here afterwards." Rosepaw grabbed some of the root and bounded outside.

Rosepaw scanned the clearing for her brother, but instead saw her father, who had seemed to spot her as well.

"Rosepaw!" He called cheerfully. Rosepaw sulked over to her father. She didn't hate him, but he obviously favoured her over Eaglepaw. Rosepaw loved the attention, but wished that Scorchfur would love Eaglepaw as well, for Eaglepaw now hated her for it.

"Yes Scorchfur?" She sat down beside him.

"How are you doing today?"

"Great! Being a medicine cat is fun!" Rosepaw spoke enthusiastically. "I'm taking this comfrey root to Eaglepaw right now!"

As soon as Rosepaw said it, she instantly regretted it.

At the mention of his son's name, Scorchfur's face lost the happy expression. He swept Rosepaw closer with his tail. Scorchfur leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You don't need to waste those precious herbs on that," Scorchfur stumbled, "On that fox-hearted rat."

Rosepaw gasped. _Fox-hearted rat? _"How can you say that?" She asked, befuddled, "He's _your _son!" Rosepaw emphasied your. Scorchfur glared, then saw who he was glaring at and his gaze softened.

"He's not our son, Snowbird. He is not Rosepaw's brother either. You know that." Rosepaw scrambled away from Scorchfur.

"I'm not Snowbird! I'm Rosepaw! And if Eaglepaw isn't your son, then," Rosepaw choked, and whispered the last few words, "Then, I'm not your daughter."

Rosepaw spun on her paw and bounded towards the apprentices den, leaving a shocked and confused Scorchfur behind her.

Rosepaw poked her head inside.

"Eaglepaw?" Rosepaw mewed cautiously.

"What do _you _need?" Came Eaglepaw's harsh reply.

"I brought some herbs for you claw." Eaglepaw glared at her. He held out his paw, and Rosepaw chewed the roots into a pulp, and dribbled it onto his paw.

She heard a sigh a relief come from her brother.

"I was-" Rosepaw started after she finished.

"Leave." Eaglepaw cut her off.

"But,"

"I don't want to talk to a cat like you!" Eaglepaw shouted, loud enough for the rest of the clan to hear, "You've done what you needed! Just get out!"

Holding back tears, Rosepaw rushed out. She crashed into Flamepaw, who mewed,

"I'll go talk to him." Rosepaw ignored him, and kept running.

"Rosepaw!" She heard a call from behind her, but was too upset to register who it was.

The white she-cat ran blindly through the pine trees until she reached the lake. She sat down between two large stones.

Rosepaw cried softly into her paws

She soon heard a cat padding through the forest. She scented the air, and recognized her closest friend Palepaw.

"Rosepaw!" Palepaw exclaimed as she found her friend. "What's wrong?"

"You should know what's wrong!" Rosepaw was usually gentle, but she didn't care what any other cat thought or felt at this moment.

"I want to be alone." Rosepaw continued crying. Palepaw stepped closer.

"Rosepaw, don't push me away." She said in a quiet voice. Rosepaw knew she was angry. "You're acting just like Scorchfur does to Eaglepaw!"

Rosepaw's breath caught. "I am nothing like him!" She backed away, and turned to run again, but ran straight into the lake.

Being a Shadowclan cat, Rosepaw didn't know how to swim. She heard Palepaw's frantic yelping on the shore.

"Help! Anyone, please help!"

Rosepaw struggled at first, but soon, she could feel the energy leave her. She felt, at peace.

_So this is what death feels like. It's nice and peaceful. _Rosepaw closed her eyes, but heard a splash above her. She saw a light brown tom coming down toward her.

_Hello. _She thought, _Have you c__ome to enjoy the peace? _The tom grabbed her scruff, and started pulling her up.

When the two cats submerged, Rosepaw could see that they were heading for land.

The light brown tom dragged her onto the sand.

"Who are you?" Palepaw asked.

"Name's Stormpaw." Stormpaw put his paws on Rosepaw's chest, and started pushing down. Water gushed out of her mouth.

Rosepaw heard Palepaw, "Rosepaw, it's going to be okay. You're going to live."

Then, the world went black.

* * *

**Cliff hangers, cliff hangers, cliff hangers.**


	15. Chapter 12: The Fight

**And onto Flamepaw POV!**

**Sorry, but I accidentally said that Shypaw was Spottedleaf. It's actually Spottedkit. **

**Just so you know, Flamepaw's POV intertwines with Eaglepaw's and Rosepaw's.**

**Thunderandshadowcats: XD Tolazytologin. I was dieing when I saw that.**

**NightmareTheFoxWitch: Go, Crowfrost! He would be a good deputy, actually. And he's Dawnpelt's mate. Huh.**

**Tigerflight: Sorry about the cliffhangers! XD I don't really know if they are going to get together. I really don't know. I come up with this stuff as I go.**

**To those who PMed me about Rosepaw and Stormpaw, NO. THEY ARE NOT GOING TO BE ANYTHING MORE THAN FRIENDS. I didn't want it to be a SilverstreamXGraystripe thing.**

**Italics, are either dreams, or daydreams, or memories. In Flamepaw's case, it's a memory.**

**And, I know that Windclan doesn't share a border with Shadowclan. But... I've always imagined Windclan in the space that Thunderclan is, and vice versa. This is my story, and this is how I want it to be. Haters gonna hate.**

**Why, why did you have to be a hater Appledusk. You could have had such a happy life with Mapleshade, had more kits. WHY.**

* * *

**Flamepaw's POV**

* * *

Flamepaw sat, in the shade. Pinenose's stomach hurt, so he had the day to do as he wanted.

He was remembering the happenings of the night before.

He had gone to see Shypaw, once again, but in an abandoned twoleg nest.

Flamepaw still remembered the day they met, on a border patrol.

_"We go on border patrols everyday to make sure that our scent markers are strong." Pinenose explained to her apprentice. Flamepaw just nodded. _

_He had seen something running toward them, on the Windclan side of their border, while Pinenose kept on rambling. _

_"Flamepaw!" Pinenose mewed, sounding annoyed, "Pay attention!"_

_"Sorry Pinenose." Flamepaw said sheepishly, "What was the question?" _

_Pinenose sighed. "I asked, what does the warrior code tell us about borders?" Flamepaw thought for a moment. The warrior code had been the first thing that Pinenose had taught him._

_"That they must be marked and checked daily. We must challenge all trespassing cats." _

_"Good." Pinenose whipped her head towards the border, as did Palepaw, his sister, and Owlclaw, her mentor._

_Flamepaw saw that the "something" had grown to be two cats, chasing after a rabbit, across the moor of Windclan._

_"I've got it!" A brown tom yowled. He had one black ear. The other cat, was pure black. She was close behind the tom._

_When Flamepaw saw her, a chill ran up his spine. She made him feel uncomfortable. _

_The cats grew closer and closer, until they reached the border. Then they passed the border._

_"Got it!" The brown tabby mewed triumphantly. Then he realized where he was. _

_"Swampaw! Shypaw!" A striped brown tabby had called, "Get over here at once!" The two cats rushed across the border, not wanting to be there any longer. _

_"Heathertail," Owlclaw addressed the brown cat who, had reached the border, along with a white cat with gray splotches. "I believe that is our prey."_

_"No it is not!" The white and gray cats mewed indignantly. _

_"Furzepelt, calm down." Heathertail looked at Owlclaw. "I'm sorry, Owlclaw, but this is Windclan prey. It simply took one bound over the border."_

_"Yes, and once it crossed the border, it became Shadowclans." Pinenose's green eyes glared._

_Flamepaw locked eyes with Shypaw across the border. For the first time, he noticed how strange she looked._

_One eye was a rare shade of red, the color of blood, and the other was as blue as ice. He realized that it didn't make him feel uncomfortable, but it drew him in._

_The older cats had been arguing for quite some time, when Heathertail spoke loud enough to break Flamepaw from his trance. _

_"Fine." She flicked her tail. Her voice was calm, but all the cats could hear the anger behind it. "Take it."_

_"But we caught it!" Swampaw argued. "It's ours!"_

_"I know Swampaw. But these filthy Shadowclan cats can't seem to understand that." Flamepaw felt Palepaw stiffen beside him._

_Heathertail continued, "We can catch some more prey elsewhere. Shadowclan must be starving if they want this prey so desperately." _

_"Flamepaw," Pinenose began through her teeth, "Go get our rabbit." Flamepaw hurried across to Shypaw, who was now holding the rabbit._

_When he got up close, he whispered, "Meet me here, tonight." He grabbed the rabbit and dashed back over to his side of the border._

They had been meeting ever since. Flamepaw got up to get some fresh-kill for his mentor, when he saw Scorchfur holding Rosepaw close.

The whole clan knew that Scorchfur liked Rosepaw more than Eaglepaw. And they all knew Rosepaw hated it.

"I'm not Snowbird!" Flamepaw saw that Rowanstar was watching with pity in his eyes. "I'm Rosepaw!"

"And if Eaglepaw isn't your son, then, then neither am I!" Rosepaw ran to the apprentices den. Scorchfur fell down. Crowfrost went to help him.

Flamepaw dashed after Rosepaw.

"I don't want to talk to a cat like you!" Eaglepaw's growl came from inside. "You've done what you needed! Just get out!"

Rosepaw ran out and rammed into Flamepaw.

"I'll go talk to him." Flamepaw tried to reassure her. Palepaw ran after her.

Flamepaw padded into the apprentices den.

"Now what." Eaglepaw looked upset and angry as usual. "Oh. It's just you."

Eaglepaw accepted Flamepaw more than anyone else.

He sat with his muzzle in his paws. Flamepaw lay down next to him.

"Why did you yell at Rosepaw?" He asked gently.

"Because she's the reason Scorchfur hates me!" Eaglepaw growled.

"Eaglepaw, Rosepaw actually got mad at Scorchfur because of that." "She told him that she didn't want to be his daughter if he didn't accept you."

Eaglepaw looked startled, but then he glared again. "She always got the best piece of fresh-kill when we were kits. Scorchfur insisted that I slept apart in a different nest, so I didn't disturb you!" Flamepaw was about to say more, when Scorchfur barged into the apprentices den.

"Eaglepaw! Get out here now!" Scorchfur's nostrils flared.

"No!" Eaglepaw stood defiantly. "You can't tell me what to do!" Scorchfur grabbed Eaglepaw roughly by the scruff, and pulled him out.

Flamepaw followed them outside. Eaglepaw was flailing with his paws, and he hit Scorchfur in the face multiple times. Scorchfur yowled and dropped Eaglepaw.

Flamepaw saw his mother gasp and rush toward her adopted kit. Crowfrost held her back.

"They have to do this on their own, if they are ever to be close."

Flamepaw stood at Eaglepaw's side, ready to defend him.

He saw that Scorchfur was bleeding from around his nose, and blood was welling where Scorchfur had held Eaglepaw.

"What have you done to your sister!" Scorchfur swiped at his son.

"Nothing! You were the one who overly loved her!" Eaglepaw dodged the blow.

"I did not overly love her! You influenced her!" Scorchfur hit Eaglepaw on the head.

Eaglepaw fell over, but Flamepaw pushed him back into a standing position.

"He's your son!" Flamepaw squeaked, "That means that Rosepaw is his sister, and that he would have to influence her!"

Scorchfur kept clawing at Eaglepaw. _Why isn't Rowanstar doing anything! _Flamepaw looked around to see that Rowanstar wasn't even in the clearing.

Not realizing that Flamepaw was the one who had spoken, Scorchfur hissed, "Rosepaw is not your sister!"

"Yes she is!" Eaglepaw's response suprised Flamepaw. _He's admitting that Rosepaw is his sister!_

Eaglepaw ripped fur off of Scorchfur, while expertly dodging blow after blow. Flamepaw wondered where he had learned such a skill.

Scorchfur then mewed words, that Flamepaw knew shocked ever cat in the clearing.

"You should have been the one to die! Not Snowbird!" Scorchfur lunged at Eaglepaw, and Flamepaw jumped out of the way.

"Stop!" Crowfrost jumped in between the two cats.

"Scorchfur," Crowfrost's voice was eerily cold. "We know you dislike your son, but this has gone way too far." Dawnpelt bounded over to Eaglepaw and Flamepaw.

"Are you two alright?" Flamepaw nodded, but he saw that Eaglepaw had a long cut running from his right shoulder to his belly.

Before anyone could say anymore, Eaglepaw bolted out of camp. Flamepaw ran after him, despite Dawnpelt's calls.

Eaglepaw was easy to find, thanks to the trail of blood that he left behind.

Flamepaw found, him in hollowed out sycamore tree.

"Go away."

"Eaglepaw, it's me, Flamepaw."

"Oh."

Flamepaw searched for cobwebs. He remembered something that Rosepaw had told him about, how they were good for stopping blood.

At least, that was what Flamepaw hoped.

Flamepaw took the amount he had collected, and applied them to Eaglepaw, who surprisingly did not complain.

"Thanks." He said gruffly.

"What?" Flamepaw was confused. Eaglepaw was not the thanking type.

"For standing with me." Flamepaw nodded.

The two sat in silence.

"Help! Anyone please help!"

Palepaw's cry echoed through the forest.

* * *

**Sorry to those who were waiting for Shypaw's POV. I kinda side tracked...**

**Next chapter will be Eaglepaw's, but then I'm going back to Volepaw for a little bit.**

**That's the plan anyway.**


	16. Author Note

**_Author's Note_**

**_Sorry to those who thought this was a chapter._**

**_Okay, I hate it when the author does this, but I think it is important for you readers to know._**

**_I will be continuing the story, but I have been experiencing some difficulties in my life, to where the point I don't have the time or energy to update. I will never abandon a story. Ever._**

**_In the mean time, I would greatly appreciate anyone who could give me more cat names, or ideas for the story._**

**_Spottedfur: I haven't forgotten about you yet. Spottedkit will be in the story soon. I promise._**

**_Again, sorry to anyone who thought this was a chapter. ;(_**


	17. Chapter 13: Badgers

**I AM SO SORRY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. *hides* I WANTED TO UPDATE SO BADLY.**

**YAY! Reviews! I would like to personally thank each and every one of you who has reviewed, followed, or favorited!**

**Lalala... Sorry for the long update. PARCC testing. *rolls eyes* I loved ISATs. I'm really sorry about updating though.**

**Shypaw and Flamepaw are just friend. No romance, just friendship. Kinda like Lionblaze and Heathertail, but way better.**

**AshfurTheBroken: Yeah, I feel like it's moving along too fast as well, but, ya know. And I guess that Breezepelt is now deputy by some miracle. XD I did some vote thing, and went over a few other things, and some other things, and decided I would use Smokepaw. **

**Thunderandshadowcats: Cool! XD Sorry about updating so late!**

**shyannada141: YAY!**

**WarriorCatzFan: Thanks! :3 Have a cat to add in?**

**Guess what!**

**Shypaw's POV, is coming up nextish! (Of course, I would change plans, being me.) New order, Volepaw, Volepaw, Shypaw, Eaglepaw.**

**Me - MWHAHAHA! You get another kit!**

**Crowfeather - WHAT. O.o**

**Me - Yerp! And he was once an evil cat! **【】‿【】

**Crowfeather - Who's the mother...**

**Me - Mistystar!**

**Crowfeather - X_X**

**Me - JK! It's Nightcloud!**

**Crowfeather - X_X**

**Me - Um... Crowfeather?**

* * *

**Volepaw's POV**

* * *

_What?_

"What do you mean?" Volepaw stared at the three frighted cats.

"It's him." Dovewing whispered.

"What?" Volepaw repeated his question.

He took a step closer. Lionblaze flinched.

"What?"

"Go... Find... Do something!" Lionblaze almost never panicked. Volepaw knew something was terribly wrong.

"Let's go check back on Ivypool." Jayfeather backed away, then padded toward the den. Dovewing padded after him.

Lionblaze kept staring. Volepaw could barely hear what he was whispering.

"No...No no no." Volepaw tilted his head, then Lionblaze bolted away. _What's his problem?_

Volepaw felt a cat brush up behind him, and turned to see Leafpool, who was shaking her head sadly.

"What's wrong with Lionblaze?" Volepaw asked curiously.

"I don't know." Leafpool's voice was soft and calm. "He could have handled that situation better." Leafpool padded away.

Volepaw stared after her. _Lionblaze hates me. Why? _

He shrugged to himself, and went in search of Graystripe.

When he had found him, Graystripe took one look at Volepaw.

"Tigerstar?" Graystripe shrunk down.

"Graystripe, it's me, Volepaw." Volepaw was getting irritated with everyone. "Firestar killed Tigerstar!"

"How would you know?" Graystripe asked questioningly.

Volepaw immediately regretted the sentence. No one knew he had been training with Mapleshade.

"Purdy told me about it," he lied.

Graystripe nodded. He kept nodding, then got that far away look. Again.

"Graystripe!" Volepaw tried bringing his mentor back to the present. "Can we do battle training?"

The gray cat looked up and silently lead the way to the fern tunnel.

"Graystripe!" Volepaw turned to see Cherryfall bounding over with Darkpaw. "Can we come with you?"

Graystripe just nodded.

Darkpaw's face brightened.

The four cats ran out, with Graystripe in the lead. Volepaw heard something just as they had padded a few steps away from camp.

It was Dovewing. "Badgers!"

* * *

_A badger attack? Now? _

Cherryfall and Darkpaw had heard it.

Graystripe had as well. He turned around and led them back into camp.

"Come on." Cherryfall ordered the apprentices.

"What?" Bramblestar was looking at Dovewing.

"Badger. It's coming. Now." Dovewing was trembling.

"How many?" Sandstorm looked worried, as did Brackenfur and Squirrelflight.

_She worries more about the clan then me. _

"Two." Was all Dovewing said. Sandstorm yowled to the sky.

"What is it, Sandstorm?" Bramblestar changed his focus.

"Don't you remember?" Sandstorm never took her eyes from the cloud above her. "All those moons ago? When badgers attacked? The night... The night Cinderpelt died?" Leafpool looked at her paws.

Bramblestar's face darkened.

"Not again." Bramblestar groaned.

"Bramblestar," Brackenfur nudged him. "Dovewing said it was only two badgers. We can defend against it."

Bramblestar nodded. "Yes. Now, Dovewing, can you move up to my den? It's the most protected place from badgers." Dovewing nodded. "The apprentices should go with you."

"What!" Shrewpaw squeaked indignantly. Then he returned to his shy self and scampered behind Volepaw.

"We're apprentices though! We know how to fight!" Darkpaw was about to demonstrate when Bramblestar shook his head.

"You've only been apprentices for a few sunrises. You're much too young to fight a badger, let alone two."

Volepaw saw Lightpaw nod. Volepaw glared. _How can she be okay with this?_

Leafpool stepped forward. "I think Cinderheart needs to join them as well."

"What!" Cinderheart and Lionblaze yelped in unison. "Why?"

"Lionblaze," Leafpool looked at her son, "I believe that you will be a father soon."

"What?" This time only Lionblaze spoke. "What do-" A look of realization came over Lionblaze.

"You mean..." Leafpool nodded.

"Cinderheart is having your kits." Bramblestar's voice broke into the shock.

"Very well then. Sorry to interrupt, but we don't have the time." Lionblaze nodded at Bramblestar.

"Dovewing," Bramblestar looked at her as Lionblaze ushered Cinderheart towards Highledge, "Where is this badger?"

"It's leaving the old thunderpath."

"Good." "Lionblaze, Dustpelt, Squirrelflight, and Cloudtail." The cats stood as their names were called. "You will come with me to find and drive this badger from our territory. Brackenfur, can you organized the camp?" Brackenfur nodded.

"Then it settled. Let's go." Bramblestar beckoned his cats with his tail and bounded out the tunnel. Dovewing rounded up the apprentices.

"I don't want to hide! I want to protect the camp!" Darkpaw was growling at Dovewing.

"Yeah! Were old enough!" Volepaw joined her. He knew that he could fight off a badger.

"I know, but Cinderheart and I need someone to protect us, and you are the only ones who can do it." Volepaw brightened at that, as did Darkpaw.

"Okay! We won't let any badgers hurt you!" Dovewing chuckled at Darkpaw's remark and led them away.

* * *

**Bramblestar's POV**

* * *

"I can smell them." Cloudtail pointed with his tail in the direction of the badgers.

_Why now. We haven't done anything. _

They trecked on.

"There they are!" Squirrelflight hissed.

All the cats ducked down.

"When I say go," Bramblestar whispered.

"Go!" All the cats jumped out.

"Wait!" Bramblestar stared at his mate. She ran in front of all the cats and stood next to the badger.

"Midnight?"

Bramblestar realized she was right.

It was Midnight.


	18. Chapter 14: Midnight's Prophecy

**Whoo hoo! I'm back! Yay! I am so sorry. I was on vacation for a _long _time. Please don't kill me...**

**Guest: Thanks! I am going to change Shadowsteak's name to Shadestreak, this is only because Shadow is a clan...**

**Thunderandshadowcats: Sorry I almost killed you! XD Thanks!**

**AshfurTheBroken: Nice story idea! But anyway, thanks for the review!**

**Me - Crowfeather, you are so lucky. You get TWO shout outs.**

**Crowfeather - YOU THINK I'M LUCKY? YOU'RE MAKING ME HAVE A KIT WITH NIGHTCLOUD AGAIN.**

**Nightcloud - And what's wrong with that?**

**Crowfeather - Wait. WHO INVITED HER HERE.**

**Me - I did. :D**

**Crowfeather - You fox-hearted...**

**Nightcloud - Crowfeather, we aren't having a kit.**

**Crowfeather - Really! :D The relief!**

**Me - She's right. YOU'RE HAVING THREE! **

**Crowfeather - X_X *Collapses***

**Me - I think we killed him.**

**Nightcloud - MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me - O-O**

* * *

**Volepaw's POV**

* * *

Volepaw paced back and forth around Highledge. _What's taking them so long? _Lightpaw sat by and watched.

"Calm down. They'll be okay." Lightpaw laughed.

Volepaw glared at her. "I'm trying!"

"They haven't been gone for that long, furball." Lightpaw rolled over.

"I know that! I don't know what else to do!" Volepaw stormed.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Darkpaw looked at Volepaw. Volepaw stopped.

"Yes. They know how to take care of themselves." Volepaw had calmed down. Lightpaw looked at Darkpaw questioningly, then shrugged.

Shrewpaw jumped around, talking to the queens.

"I'll protect you!" He squeaked, not being the usual shy cat that he was, "Nothing will hurt you at all!"

"Alright Shrewpaw," Cinderheart laughed softly. "We know you will."

Cinderheart and Dovewing settled down, while Volepaw continued to pace.

After what seemed like ages, the apprentices heard something in the camp.

"Bramblestar! Your back!" Came many voices.

Lightpaw and Volepaw ran to Highledge's opening. Then, two badgers loomed in.

"They followed you!" Volepaw launched himself down Highledge and was almost at the badgers when Squirrelflight stepped in front of him.

"Volepaw! This is Midnight, and Sunset. She is a friend." Volepaw glared at his mother.

Midnight's beady eyes seared into Volepaw. He shifted. She moved her head to look at the other apprentices who had come to stand by him.

"Yes..." She said. "Happy I am, but sadness must I tell."

Jayfeather had come padding out of the medicine den, and somehow was able to see where Midnight was. Volepaw sat next to Darkpaw as he padded over.

"What do you think Midnight means?" Darkpaw whispered to him.

"I don't know." Was all he said.

Midnight stared back at Volepaw. "Darkness follows him. Back he has come."

Volepaw looked over to see Lionblaze glaring at him.

"Split he will." Sunset continued. "Watch closely." Then they simply left.

Volepaw was confused. What did she want to know about him?

Sandstorm looked curiously at him, "Darkness follows him?" The other cats looked equally dumb-founded.

"Jayfeather, Leafpool, what does it mean?" Graystripe turned to the medicine cats.

Jayfeather blacked out. "Jayfeather!" Squirrelflight ran to him. "Leafpool help me!" Leafpool was crouching and looking at the Volepaw.

She gasped. "I think we should talk about this at highledge."

"Very well then." Bramblestar said calmly, "Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Dustpelt, Graystripe, Sandstorm, meet me in Highledge. Leafpool and Jayfeather too."

The cats that were called went with Bramblestar as he swiftly climbed the rocks. The rest of the cats tried to go back to the regular routine. Lightpaw got up, and Volepaw was about to follow when Lionblaze stepped on his tail.

"Ow! Watch where you put your paws mouse-brain!" Volepaw pulled his tail in.

"I know your there Tigerstar." Lionblaze hissed, "We will get you." And with that he stalked off.

_What's his problem, _Volepaw thought. He then dashed after Lightpaw.

* * *

**Again I am soooooooooo sorry that I did not update sooner.**

**To Lionblaze fans: I too love Lionblaze. I just see him as the kind of cat that would do this.**

**To Jayfeather fans: I love Jayfeather also. He did not die, he just kind of, got overwhelmed by Starclan...**

**Sunset is my OC, and he his Midnight's brother.**


	19. Chapter 15: Shypaw's Story

**OMSC. I was just reading through my past chapters. I have terrible grammar. XD. **

**Anywho... I feel bad for not updating... So here's another chapter! **

**Oh, and if I ****contradict myself at all, sorry. I'm really bad about that stuff.**

* * *

**And guess who it is... SHYPAW. MY STARCLAN I'M AMAZING. Following plan. XD**

**AshfurTheBroken: I think your fanfic will be awesome! And... FLAGZ. (I'll explain this soon.)**

**Solomon7: Thank you for telling me. I will now force them to have more interactions. *Volepaw groans in the background* And, Lionblaze and Cinderheart already have kits... With names... Hollykit is one of them though... And I will use the other names as well. About the prophecy... Hehehe...**

**Thunderandshadowcats: I know it took a long time. D: I AM SO SORRY. I wanted to update sooner, but then we went to California for a while... And yeah... (My stupid computer broke...)**

**So about the flags... I am going to make flags for some of the characters in my fanfiction. You get one vote per flag. A new flag will come out every three/five chapters. Maybe.**

**Candidates for a flag are:**

**Volepaw**

**Lightpaw**

**Eaglepaw**

**Shrewpaw**

**Darkpaw**

**I will add other characters later.**

**Me: *spots Tallstar in Starclan* *Drags him over***

**Tallstar: *Hisses* Who are you?**

**Me: OMG! HAI! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! *hugs***

**Tallstar: Oh... Um.. Thanks? *squirms***

**Me: :D**

**Tallstar: O_O**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

**Shypaw's P.O.V**

* * *

Shypaw sat at the edge of camp, eating a rabbit. She had just finished training with Harespring. He was a good mentor, meaning he trained her without wasting anytime talking.

Two moons had passed from her first gathering. Two moons since her last meeting with Flamepaw. She began to remember that night when she heard yelling.

"Get away from our camp!" It was her brother, Smokepaw.

"Never!" That time it was Swampaw, her other brother. They came tumbling over. She jumped up as they ran over her rabbit, completely destroying it.

"Smokepaw! Swampaw!" They stopped in their tracks. "You just ruined my rabbit!" "You two should know better!" They looked down at their paws as Shypaw scolded them. She was known to have a temper.

"Now no one gets to eat it!" She flicked her tail as she stalked away.

"Hey!" Lightningpaw sprinted towards her. Shypaw sighed. Windclan had the most apprentices, yet Lightningpaw was the only other she-cat. Well, there was Silverpaw.

"I say what your littermates did there." "The mouse-brains." Shypaw looked over the ginger she-cat. Shypaw never really wanted to be friends with her. But then, Lightningpaw still tried. Shypaw guessed it payed to have the prettiest apprentice in the clan as your friend.

Smokepaw and Swampaw drooled over her whenever they weren't playing. Snakepaw and Shadepaw too. Only Icepaw, Lightningpaw's brother, didn't pay attention to Lightningpaw. He always sat alone in the shadows. Staring at Shypaw.

"I guess. They're pretty stupid. The only other thing they know how to do is moon over you." Shypaw spat out the last sentence.

Lightningpaw pouted. "Not all the toms like me. You're pretty too!" She sounded genuine, but Shypaw wouldn't have it.

"The only one that doesn't moon over you is Icepaw, and he's your brother!" She growled, "And I'm not pretty. No could ever like a cat with one blue eye, and one red."

Lightningpaw was about to say something else, but Shypaw had already stood up, and was bolting straight out of camp.

"Shypaw!" Shypaw heard her mother Nightcloud come out after her. She knew if she kept running, she would get a lecture from her later, so she stopped.

"What's the matter?" Nightcloud stopped beside her, and licked her between her ears.

"Nothing." the black she-cat pretended. "I was going for a walk."

"Are you sure?" Shypaw could tell Nightcloud didn't believe her.

"Yes."

"I worry about you. You seem so lonely all the time." Nightcloud looked at her with concern.

"I'm not! I have Silverpaw!" Silverpaw was the only other she-cat apprentice, and she was a medicine cat. Shypaw had yet to hear her say anything.

"I know but," Nightcloud trailed off.

"Can I go on my walk now?" She asked.

Nightcloud nodded. "Be careful."

Shypaw trotted away, then looked back, and saw that Nightcloud had trotted back into camp.

Then she ran.

She ran all the way to the Shadowclan border. She nearly crossed it but stopped in time. Shypaw stared across. _I wonder what Flamepaw is doing._

She followed the border until she reached the end of the clan territory. Then she walked a ways until she reached an abandoned Twoleg nest.

It smelled strongly of Flamepaw. Too strongly.

She padded in.

"Hi, Shypaw."

* * *

**Omg! Cliff hanger! Who is this mysterious cat? What is Shypaw going to do!**

**Once again, sorry for not updating. *skillfully dodges thrown fruit***

**Could someone tell me who's mentoring who? I kinda forgot, and am too lazy to read through the chapters again.**

***gets hit in the head with a potato***

***dies***

* * *

**R.I.P.**

**Pandyrockz**

**Was hit in the head with a potato.**


	20. Chapter 16: Shypaw & Flamepaw's Meeting

**And I'm writing again! Yay! Potatoes! *throws potato party* **

**Thank you to all of those who still read this story, and have stuck with it. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Thunderandshadowcats: A flag is a drawing of a character that I will make, and pin on my Pinterest account. You can vote for any of the cats that I list.**

**Solomon7: Yeah... I was wondering about that...**

**Candidates**** at the moment for voting:**

**Volepaw**

**Lightpaw**

**Eaglepaw**

**Shrewpaw**

**Darkpaw**

**To vote simply put #flags (candidate) in the comment section.**

**A moment of silence for all the lost kits. (Hollykit, Larchkit, Mosskit, Wishkit, Hopekit, Finchkit, Nightkit, Mistkit, Willowkit, Badgerfang, and the list goes on.)**

**Oh... New order! (Yet again...) Shypaw, Flamepaw, Eaglepaw, Volepaw.**

* * *

**Shypaw's POV**

* * *

"Flamepaw?" Shypaw spun around. Light filtered in through the roof and hit his soft ginger pelt.

"Shypaw. How's it going?" His voice was calm and full of warmth. Shypaw hid her excitement.

"Good. What about you?" She sat down as Flamepaw padded closer.

"Oh, y'know," he said casually, "Rosepaw now has a fear of water, and Eaglepaw's the same. He's being nicer to Rosepaw now. Palepaw has been helping me hunt."

"Oh." Shypaw looked at the tom as he sat down. Her excitement faded into hurt. "I thought she only talked to Witheredpaw and Rosepaw."

"Not anymore. She's been talking to everyone and all the time, lately." Flamepaw stood up again. He padded closer. "It can get really annoying sometimes." The boards creaked as he walked even closer.

Whispering, he dragged his tail lightly across her back, "I missed you."

Shypaw's head shot up. She began to purr. "I missed you too." She looked at him. With a playful glint in her eyes, she spoke a little louder, "And I believe we had a game to finish." Flamepaw's eyes showed his surprise as Shypaw shot up and tackled him, pinning him to the floor.

"I win!" Triumph filled Shypaw's voice.

Flamepaw grinned. "You didn't warn me..." he whined. Shypaw leaned in closer to him.

"Your enemies aren't going to warn you in battle, now are they?" She smiled.

Flamepaw tensed his muscles and pushed up with all his strength. Shypaw squeaked in surprise as he now had her pinned.

_He's gotten stronger. _

"Now who's winning?" Flamepaw laughed. Shypaw glared at him.

As Flamepaw continued to laugh at her, Shypaw relaxed.

"Giving up so easily?" Flamepaw had a questioning look in his eyes. Shypaw said nothing as his grip loosened. She bolted away from him.

He fell on the floor. "Wha..."

She laughed at him and ran to the other side of the nest. "Can't catch me!"

* * *

**Flamepaw's POV**

* * *

_I wish this would never end. _

Flamepaw was laying on his back next to Shypaw. He had chased her around the nest for quite a while. He had eventually caught up to her. He had been out of breath while she was still laughing.

"What do you think Starclan is like?" Shypaw's voice broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Flamepaw looked at her. He hadn't been paying attention.

"What do you think Starclan is like?" Shypaw asked again, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She sat halfway up to look at him.

"I suppose it's always warm there, so you never feel cold." He trailed off.

Shypaw rolled her eyes. "Not like that." She lay back down. "I mean what do you think it feels like to be a Starclan cat?"

Flamepaw wondered. "I don't know."

"I think it's peaceful." A wind blew through the nest and Flamepaw felt Shypaw's soft fur against him.

"It's getting cold." Flamepaw felt her nod. The sun was beginning to set.

"I should probably be heading home." This time Flamepaw nodded. Neither of them moved. Neither wanted to leave.

Eventually, Shypaw stood up. Flamepaw followed.

"This was fun." Flamepaw looked at her.

"Yep." Shypaw's voice was wistful. He took her in. She was a small, thin cat. She had thick black fur. Flamepaw looked into her eyes.

When Shypaw noticed she ducked her head. "I know they look weird, I don't need everyone saying that."

Flamepaw shook his head.

"Look at me." Reluctantly, Shypaw brought her head back up. Her right eye was a piercing blue color, while the other was a light red.

"There's nothing wrong with them." Shypaw's ears perked up.

"You mean, you're fine with them?" Flamepaw nodded. She smiled.

After a long silence, Flamepaw spoke up.

"I better get going then, Dawnpelt's going to start wondering where I'm at."

"Yeah." Shypaw stood up. "We should do this again sometime." And with that she darted out of the twoleg nest and into the fading daylight.

Flamepaw stared at the spot she had stood for a long time. Finally, he turned around and trotted towards home.

_Yeah, _he thought. _We should._

* * *

**The drama! The romance! The rule-breaking!**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! So sorry for the long wait. I promise to update before next Wednesday. And if I don't, well you guys can come up with that.**

**I just love writing romantic scenes. (Jk) I suck at it. Any and all advice is welcome. **

***dances***

**Remember, next chapter is probably going to be Eaglepaw... But I don't know. So... Yeah...**


	21. Chapter 17: Eaglepaw Finds Out

**Welcome back! Told you I'd update again!**

**Anywho... School, yeah, nothing's changed. It's been like, 8 seconds since I posted the last chapter. I do have a sudden craving for Oreos though.**

**Thunderandshadowcats: Ikr! YAY! HAPPY!  
**

**Solomon7: YAY! SHIPZ!**

**Current Flag Thing:**

**Eaglepaw: 1**

**Volepaw: 1**

***Crookedstar appears* **

**Me: Crookedstar! 3**

**Crookedstar: Did I hear Oreos?**

**Me: Yeah... But I don't have any. *cries***

**Crookedstar: D; *cries as well***

***Sorreltail appears***

**Sorreltail: Oreos? *whips out Oreos from behind back***

**Crookedstar and Me: YAY!**

**Everyone: *munches on Oreos***

* * *

**Eaglepaw's POV**

* * *

"Have you seen Flamepaw?" Dawnpelt looked worriedly at Eaglepaw.

"No." Dawnpelt turned to Rosepaw.

"He left around sunhigh. He said he was going hunting." Rosepaw stated.

"Ok. Thanks." Dawnpelt nuzzled them both and then padded away.

Eaglepaw eased deeper into the shadows. Rosepaw scooted closer to him. Eaglepaw didn't mind anymore.

"Do you think Flamepaw's okay?" Rosepaw asked.

Eaglepaw stared out into camp. "He can take care of himself."

Rosepaw looked at him. "I know... But..."

Crowfrost walked by. He didn't see them.

"He's not going to die." Eaglepaw hissed.

"Rosepaw?" Eaglepaw saw Littlecloud padding towards them.

"Yes?" Rosepaw stood up and left to go talk to Littlecloud.

"I was wondering if you could get me some..." Littlecloud walked away before Eaglepaw could hear him finish his sentence.

He didn't hate Rosepaw anymore. He still didn't like her, but Eaglepaw accepted her. She was almost always off training with Littlecloud.

Eaglepaw didn't think he needed to train. He had already perfected all of the battle moves. _I'm better than Crowfrost! _

The black and white tom had been suprised to see how quickly Eaglepaw had learned them. It was as if he already knew every move.

Eaglepaw looked towards the fresh-kill pile. It was nearly empty, except for a small starling.

_I'll just go get my own. _Standing up, he headed towards the entrance to camp. As he neared it, he could smell Crowfrost come up behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he gently mewed. Crowfrost had always been like a father to Eaglepaw, but it wasn't the same.

"Hunting," Eaglepaw said coldly. He was almost to the gap.

"Be careful." Crowfrost sounded concerned. Eaglepaw grunted.

* * *

Fallen leaves crunched beneath his paws as Eaglepaw stalked through the underbrush.

Movement caught his eye. He looked over at a pile of leaves. A strong-scent overtook him. Mouse.

Eaglepaw crouched down. The mouse was upwind. Slowly, he dragged himself soundlessly across the forest floor.

He was a tail-length away. The mouse looked up. It still hadn't scented him. Oblivious to the danger, it munched on a cobnut.

_Now! _Eaglepaw pounced on the mouse. He delivered the killing bite in one quick motion. Without so much as a squeak, the mouse fell limp in his paws.

He picked up his catch and padded away, and then stopped. His ear twitched. _Squeaking? _Eaglepaw turned around. The squeaking grew louder.

_A mouse nest! _Eaglepaw jumped back over to where the mouse had been. Sure enough, a mouse nest was just below him. He dug it up and the mice flew out.

Swiftly, he hooked them with his paw. He caught most of them. Suddenly, he heard a loud snapping noise. He twisted his head in the direction of the sound.

More twigs snapped. Eaglepaw lay down his catch and silently stalked towards the sound. He peered over the roots of the tree.

"Flamepaw?" The ginger cat snapped his head up. He relaxed when he saw Eaglepaw.

"It's just you." Eaglepaw glared as he jumped down to stand in front of Flamepaw.

"What are you doing here?" Eaglepaw growled. "Dawnpelt has been looking for you." _And it's rather annoying. _

Flamepaw looked down at his paws.

"Sorry... It's just that.. I..." Eaglepaw tasted the air. He could smell the faint traces of Windclan.

"Have you been on Windclan territory?" Eaglepaw interrupted accusingly.

"What?" Flamepaw looked sad, then guilty.

"You have, haven't you."

"No!" Flamepaw shouted. "I.. Just..."

"Just what?" Eaglepaw asked coldly.

"I met this one apprentice..." Flamepaw whispered.

"You've been meeting with and apprentice? From another clan?" Eaglepaw nearly shouted.

"It's not what," Flamepaw began.

"Quiet!" Eaglepaw demanded.

Faded mews could be heard in the distance.

"Flamepaw!" The mews grew closer.

Flamepaw crouched down next to Eaglepaw. _Mouse-brain. _

He could smell the patrol. Pinenose, Owlclaw, Tawnypelt, and Pouncetail. The patrol was looking for Flamepaw.

"Where could he be?" Tawnypelt's slightly annoyed mew drifted through the bushes. Flamepaw crouched even closer.

"Get up." Eaglepaw hissed. Flamepaw reluctantly straightened out. "Pinenose!" Eaglepaw felt Flamepaw stiffen.

"Eaglepaw?" He heard the patrol coming in their direction. Soon, they burst through the bushes.

"Flamepaw!" Pinenose rushed toward him. "We were so worried!" She looked at him crossly. "Where were you?"

Before Flamepaw could respond, Eaglepaw jumped in.

"I found him near the Windclan border. A rabbit had burrowed on our side and he had fallen in and couldn't get out." Flamepaw looked at him, suprised.

"What?" Owlclaw looked at Eaglepaw.

"I told you." He growled. "I found him in a rabbit burrow." Pouncetail snorted.

"At least he's safe." Tawnypelt looked at Eaglepaw. "It's a good thing you found him."

Eaglepaw shrugged. "We should probably take him back."

"Yes." Tawnypelt lead the way. The rest of the patrol followed. Eaglepaw grabbed his prey and bounded after them, Flamepaw close behind.

"Thanks." Flamepaw whispered. Eaglepaw grunted. "Why'd you lie for me?"

Eaglepaw looked at him. "You're my closed ally." His voice was muffled by the prey. _Ally?_ Eaglepaw didn't know where that had come from. He shrugged it off.

Eaglepaw raced to catch up with the patrol. Flamepaw's secret was safe with him. For now.

* * *

**Omg! Eaglepaw knows about Flamepaw and Shypaw! **

**What happens next? Will Eaglepaw keep the secret? Will Scorchfur ever really accept Eaglepaw? Will Volepaw finally get another chapter?**

**I don't know! These things come to me as I go. *shrugs* Oh wellzies. At least Eaglepaw has a friend. **


End file.
